The Path To Albion
by Leisey
Summary: "They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn." Emrys has been revealed and Albion is dawning, but an old enemy returns before it can be realised. The time of the Prophecy is at hand. AU. Mergana. Arwen. Royal!Merlin. Sequel to 'The Path of Light'.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone!

I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!

Okay, I shouldn't even be posting this. I have nothing planned out for this story except for this tiny little prologue. I wanted more ideas planned out before I even _thought_ about putting a sequel up on here. But I've had this prologue on my computer and I've been doing nothing with it, and I've had a hard week at uni, so I was just like, "You know what? I'll post it!" Which I'm pretty sure is why I decided to post 'The Path of Light' in the first place, so I am clearly a creature of habit.

But hopefully whatever feedback I get from this will get my creativeness flowing and I'll actually write something more with it. (Although I've chosen the worst time to want to start writing again. I have so many assignments due. But woo! Procrastination!)

I honestly can't promise when I will update this, if at all. I have vague ideas where I want the story to go, but I'm one of those people who wants to be chapters ahead in story planning when it comes to writing. Normally if I don't plan a story and just wing it, my stories die out and I never touch them again. I don't want that to happen to this story.

But this is a sequel to my other fic, 'The Path of Light,' which I strongly suggest reading otherwise you're gonna be reeeeeeeally confused.

So please, for the sake of my creatively, send me a review to tell me what you think. :)

* * *

 **The Path To Albion**  
 _Prologue_

* * *

 _"Uther Pendragon is dead."_

 _The announcement went out over the druid camp that was hidden away in the Darkling Woods, causing a cacophony of noise as people commented on the sudden development._

 _"Finally!" Cheered one man._

 _"Good riddance!" Cried the woman beside him, and many of the druids around her cheered in agreement._

 _The druid who had given the announcement of Uther's death raised his hands for silence. His name was Ruadan. He had short, greying hair with a matching beard and his eyes burned with a hatred for all Pendragons and those who served them. "My brothers and sisters!" He called out, and immediately the crowd fell into silence. "This occasion is joyous, but we don't have the time to celebrate yet. We have much to do. Already our druid brethren who follow the Light are celebrating the rule of The Once and Future King. The young Pendragon hasn't even ascended to the throne and already they are singing his praises. Already they claim that the Coming of Emrys is at hand. But what have Emrys and his so-called King done for us?! Nothing! Magic is still outlawed and now Emrys is away in his own kingdom! He cares not for us that suffer under the Pendragon's wrath! Well, I say it's time we did something about it. It is time to put our plan into action."_

 _The druids all the camp all shouted in agreement, nodded along to Ruadan's words._

 _"Long have we, the Dark druids, been planning our uprising," Ruadan continued. "And there is one who can help us. One who we have devoted many hours of research to learn how to resurrect. One who was so powerful he could turn day into night, and even turn the tides. His soul resides in Camelot, but I intend to set him free. With his power, the power of the great Cornelius Sigan, we will raze Camelot to the ground! Magic will be free and no one in Albion will be able to oppose us, not even Emrys or his precious Once and Future King!"_

 _Once again, the druid camp erupted into cheers. Everyone was celebrating; some druids hugged others to them in their excitement, while others thrust their fists into the air, clearly caught up the feelings that Ruadan's words had inspired in them._

 _All of them looked elated expect for one, lone druid girl._

 _Sefa looked solemnly at her Father as Ruadan conversed with some of the other druids. Uncertainty and anxiety were etched on her face._

 _"Father," she whispered. "This wasn't what I wanted –"_

Far away, in the Kingdom of Dracona, Morgana Pendragon, High Priestess of the Triple Goddess and Léoma of the Prophecies, awoke from her dream with a gasp.

* * *

Author's Note:

So there we have it: The tiny little prologue! I'll admit, I'm not really giving you guys much to go on here. But it gives you an idea of where I want to go with this.

I also don't know if Ruadan is really OOC here cause it's been that long since I watched the series that I can't actually remember his characterisation properly. But I needed a new badie and I wanted to incorporate Sefa, so I went with Ruadan.

Also, I apologise if the italics is annoying, but I needed to show that Morgana was dreaming all that.

Okay, please let me know what you thought in the reviews!

Much love,

Leisey. xx


	2. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone!_

 _Finally,_ finally _, I've updated this story! This has been a long time coming and I apologise for that. In saying that, I don't know when the next update will be because uni is still being annoying and I've got assignments and exams coming up. Plus this fic is still very much in the planning stages so I can't promise when chapter two will be uploaded. Just know that I'm definitely not giving up on this fic, it's just a very slow work in progress._

 _Okay, please enjoy chapter one!_

* * *

 **The Path To Albion**

 _Chapter One_

* * *

 _"Kicking off is the hardest part,_  
 _Nothing's certain at the start,_  
 _Letting go, so something can begin."_  
 _\- McFly, The End._

* * *

It was the sound of his chamber door flying open and the subsequent shout of his name that woke Merlin from his sleep.

Automatically, he sat up and raised his arms, as if to fire a spell, before his sleep-clouded mind realised exactly who was barging into his chambers at such an hour.

"Morgana, what –," He began.

She didn't him a chance to speak. Morgana rushed over to him and sat beside him on his bed, looking tense. "I've had a vision," she said urgently. "Uther is going to die and druids who follow the Path of Darkness intend to use the spirit of Cornelius Sigan to bring you and Arthur to your knees!"

Merlin felt dread course through him. Cornelius Sigan? Merlin had already dealt with him once and the sorcerer had been frighteningly powerful and difficult to defeat. Druids having plans to revive him was in no way good news. And Uther dying? As much as he disliked the King of Camelot, Merlin didn't want to see him dead. He meant too much to Arthur, and even if she didn't want to admit it, Morgana still felt _something_ for her biological father.

" _Merlin_!" Morgana said, bringing the warlock out of his thoughts. "We need to do something!"

A determined expression came across Merlin's face and he went to get up, Morgana standing with him. As he stood, he noticed that Morgana was already dressed in travelling clothes: simple brown breeches, a white shirt, a green cloak and boots. Merlin quickly changed out of his night shirt, pulling on a blue shirt with a matching red neckerchief and ignored the smirk Morgana was giving him for changing in front of her.

"It would be pointless for me to ask you to leave," Merlin said as he hunted for his boots.

"You could have asked me to turn around while you took your shirt off in front of me," she said, still smirking. "Men aren't simply supposed to undress in front of ladies."

Merlin scoffed. "You wouldn't have turned and you know it. In fact, I have quite distinct memories of you being the one who was ripping my shirt off in this very chamber."

Morgana laughed, despite the situation. "No, no I wouldn't have. You've got a point there. However, despite how much I'm enjoying this conversation and would like to continue down that train of thought, we really need to go."

Merlin hopped around his chambers slightly as his jammed his feet into his shoes. "I know," he said seriously; all traces of his teasing and flirtation were gone. Once he was fully dressed, he stood up tall and let out a roar that echoed throughout the recently restored Draconian castle.

" _O drakon, Aithusa, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!_ "

* * *

A lot of things had changed in Camelot in the year and a half since the Battle of Dracona.

Arthur and Guinevere had married and the people loved their new princess. Gwen studied hard each day to learn the laws and the royal etiquette that was required of her new station. She slipped into the role of princess flawlessly and Arthur could often be heard gushing about how wonderful and hardworking his wife was.

One of the other major changes was the persecution of magic. Although still technically outlawed, the Prince of Camelot simply ignored any reports of magic users. There were even claims that the sorcerers and sorceresses who were caught were even freed by Prince Arthur or Princess Guinevere themselves.

Arthur made it abundantly clear that he intended to change the magic laws when he took the throne, much to the displeasure of the royal council. But despite their protests, Arthur wouldn't budge on the matter and he was slowly winning more supporters to his side. Ever since Camelot had stopped persecuting those with magic, there had been a radical decline in how many magic attacks Camelot had received. That was one of the main points Arthur had used to try and convince others that magic wasn't evil.

Relations between Camelot and Dracona continued to improve. Arthur had sent men, food, water, and building supplies to Dracona in order to help with the restoration of the Draconian Castle and to give aid to those who had been affected by the war. In response, Dracona sent a number of healers, both magical and non-magical to Camelot in order to help tend to those who were still injured after the famed Battle of Dracacynn Plane. Even after those who were wounded were restored to their full health, the healers stayed in Camelot to help Gaius. The physician was very grateful for their assistance, as he was starting to feel his age and no longer had his energetic young ward to run errands and help him.

The people of Camelot were initially wary of the magical healers, or course. And some wanted to force them to leave, refusing to even consider their help, but slowly but surely, the people of Camelot accepted the healers.

Another change in Camelot was the arrival of Lord Agravaine, Arthur's uncle. The man had been a welcome pillar of support for Arthur in his role as Prince Regent, and Arthur clearly thought very highly of him, however he was one of the only few out of Arthur's close circle of friends who did. Merlin and Morgana had yet to meet the man, but Guinevere disliked him and so did her brother, Percival, and even Leon had voiced his opinion that Agravaine needed an attitude change.

Despite this, Arthur refused to accept their words. He staunchly believed that his uncle was a decent man and would defend him when anyone said otherwise, often to the point of getting angry and turning into what Merlin would describe as Arthur's 'Prat Mode.'

Regardless of everyone else's apparent dislike for the man, when Agravaine's birthday arrived, Arthur threw him an extravagant feast, complete with a troupe of performers as entertainment. The Gleeman, the lead performer, had even coaxed Arthur to be a part of the act. They'd tied the prince to a wheel, shoved an apple in his mouth and then launched daggers at him. Arthur had boasted afterwards that he was unafraid, but Gwen remained unconvinced and just sent him knowing looks.

Despite encouragement from Arthur, Agravaine declined in being strapped to the wheel for target practice. Citing his old age, Agravaine stating that such acts were for the youthful, but he was utterly delighted and grateful for his birthday feast.

It was when Arthur and Gwen were retiring to their chambers after the feast that everything started to go wrong.

Arthur leant heavily against Guinevere as they walked through Camelot's castle. He was the picture of tiredness: his head was drooping, his eyes half closed and he was slurring his words.

"Really, Arthur," Gwen said in exasperation as she supported her husband. "How much did you have to drink tonight?"

"Nnnnnot much," Arthur slurred in reply. "Honest."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

"S'true!" Arthur sounded indignant before abruptly changing the topic. "We should go see Father."

"Arthur, you need _rest_ ," Gwen tried to argue.

"No, I want to see Father."

"Arthur-"

"-Please, Guinevere?"

Gwen sighed and nodded. "Alright, but not for long. You look like you'll fall asleep in his chambers."

Arthur sent her a brilliant smile and the two made their way to the King's quarters. Arthur stumbled most of the way, clearly getting tireder as he went. A few of the guards they passed on the way their offered to help support the prince instead of Guinevere, but Arthur stubbornly said he was fine and stumbled the rest of the way to his Father's chambers on his own just to prove he could.

Guinevere was relieved when they finally reached Uther's chambers, although part of her was always tense when she went to see the King. Although he had never recovered from his trauma from Morgause, it was clear he didn't approve of Gwen being Arthur's princess. However, since her brother was a knight, she had been made a Lady of the Court and her and Arthur's relationship was able to continue.

"Father," Arthur greeted as he made his way over to the King's bed and knelt down at Uther's side. For her part, Gwen sank gracefully down into one of the chairs in the room, content to let the Father and son have their time together before she would kindly but firmly take the clearly sleepy prince back to their chambers.

Surprisingly, Uther was awake. He was lying in bed, supported by a mountain of pillows and in an unexpected show of lucidity, he turned to face his son at Arthur's greeting. "Arthur." All he said was his sons name and his voice was raspy and weak, but he still acknowledged him.

"How are you, Father?" Arthur asked. Gone was the cheerful tone that Arthur had used throughout the evenings celebrations and was replaced with the serious and sombre tone of voice Arthur always used when he spoke to his Father. The seriousness of his tone, however, was ruined when the prince rubbed at his eyes in tiredness and let out a yawn. But Gwen did notice that Arthur seemed to be making a conscious effort not to slur his words.

Uther merely grunted in response.

"It's a shame you missed the celebrations tonight," Arthur went on. "We had quite a feast for Uncle Agravaine's birthday."

"Agaravaine," said Uther.

Both Arthur and Gwen raised their eyebrows at that. It wasn't like Uther to respond so much.

"Yes, Father, Uncle Agravaine," Arthur continued, spurred on by Uther seeming to be uncharacteristically talkative.

"Dn … Trust Agravaine."

Arthur and Gwen frowned and shared a look with one another. It sounded like the King had grunted and then told Arthur to trust his Uncle.

"Of course, Father," Arthur replied, before pausing to let out another yawn. "I trust Uncle."

Uther reached out a shaking arm to grasp weakly at Arthur's hand. Arthur clung to it like a lifeline; it had been a long time since Uther had initiated any kind of physical contact with anyone, let alone his son.

Uther opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by the chamber door being opened and the lead performer from the night's entertainment entering with his sword drawn.

Gwen rose from her seat with a gasp and desperately looked around from some way to protect Arthur and his Father. They were in no state to do so themselves.

"You!" Arthur spat out as he slowly and shakily stood to his feet. He blinked his eyes a few times, clearly having trouble keeping them open.

"Time for the line of the Pendragon's to end," said the Gleeman, the head entertainer of the circus troupe.

With a shout, Arthur ran at the Gleeman. The prince tackled him to the floor, and managed to get one clean hit into the Gleeman's face, but that was as much as he was able to do. Guinevere watched with growing horror as Arthur struggled to stand while his opponent stood with little difficulty. Suddenly she didn't think her husband had drunk as much as she thought he did. Gwen smelt foul play.

She saw a sword lying on one of the many tables in Uther's chambers and unsheathed it and an easy comfortability that came with being a blacksmiths daughter. "Guards!" She shouted out as she interposed herself between the Gleeman, Arthur and Uther.

"Guinevere, don't," Arthur said as he rose to feet. "Get away from here."

"I'm not leaving you."

Arthur moved with difficulty, but he managed to stand protectively in front of Gwen. He gave the Gleeman a cool look. "Whatever quarrel you have with my Father and I, leave Guinevere out of this."

The Gleeman sneered at him. "She signed her death warrant the moment she married you."

"Do what you want with me; just don't hurt Guinevere or my Father. Take me, but spare them."

The Gleeman seemed unmoved. "I told you: the line of the Pendragon's will end … Staring with you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur no longer looked tired, merely resigned; accepting of his fate. He didn't turn to look at her, but he spoke her name as the Gleeman raised his sword to deliver a deadly blow. "Guinevere…"

It sounded like a goodbye.

Gwen would not – could not – accept that.

She darted out from around Arthur and lifted her sword to deflect the blow, only someone beat her to it.

Uther stood in a fighting stance, blocking the Gleeman's strike from harming her or Arthur. Both Gwen and Arthur stared at the King in surprise. Uther had barely left his bed in months and yet there he was, protecting them.

"… You will not … harm my family," Uther said.

"Father," Arthur breathed out in awe as Uther began a series of sword strokes that pushed the Gleeman back.

With a snarl, the Gleeman launched a counterattack: parries and blows that soon overwhelmed the weakened King of Camelot. Guinevere and Arthur looked on, mortified, as the Gleeman's blade sank deep into Uther's stomach.

"Goodbye, Uther Pendragon," The Gleeman said.

The King fell like a stone.

"Father!" Arthur cried in anguish.

"Your turn next, _King_ Arthur," The Gleeman mocked as he approached them.

Arthur reached for the sword in Gwen's hand and she debated giving it to him. Arthur was an expert swordsman, clearly the better out of the two of them. But he could barely stand up straight; Gwen was the steady one out of them in their present situation.

"Time to die, _Your_ _Majesties_ ," The Gleeman sneered as he raised his bloodied sword, but he was halted by a blade suddenly protruding for his abdomen.

The Gleeman let out a gasp of pain and Uther's head appeared at his shoulder.

"I told you," the King said, although his breathing was clearly laboured. "You will not harm my family."

The Gleeman's reply was lost as Uther twisted the sword and the man let out another groan of pain. Uther then pulled out the sword and his adversary fell to the floor. Uther followed him straight after, falling to his knees and dropping his sword, which clattered loudly on the ground.

"Father!" Arthur cried, lunging forward to catch Uther as he began to fall forward.

Guinevere dashed outside of the chambers. "Guards!" she called, before faltering as she saw that the guards that were stationed outside of Uther's chambers were dead at her feet. Bowing her head, she dashed away. She would mourn them properly later.

She ran to the end of the hall. "GUARDS!"

Two men came running to her cries. "My Lady!" they called at they approached.

"One of you go and grab Gaius, tell him to come to Uther's chambers immediately! The King has been attacked! The other comes with me!"

One guard nodded and rushed off towards Gaius' quarters; the other followed obediently behind her as they rushed back to the King's chamber.

She entered them to find Arthur cradling his Father. Blood was pour out of the wound in Uther's stomach as Arthur desperately tried to stop it. Taking in the situation, Gwen ran to Uther's wardrobe and hurriedly grabbed a handful of shirts before she ran to the fallen King's side.

"We need to stop the bleeding," she said as she shoved one shirt to Arthur to cover the wound and began to tear one of the others into bandages. She then turned to the guard. "See him?" she said, jerking her head towards the Gleeman. "He attacked the King. Go and round up the troupe that he performed with. They could all be enemies."

"Yes, my Lady," the man said and rushed to do as she bid.

Silence filled Uther's chambers, broken only by the sounds of Gwen tearing material.

"Arthur," Uther gasped out.

"Shh, Father, it's fine," Arthur said, although he had tears building in his eyes. "It's going to be fine. Gaius can help you. He's coming. Just hold on." He turned to the door of Uther's chambers. "GAIUS!" He cried desperately.

"Here," Gwen said, moving to bandage the king. "Wrap these around him."

"No," the King murmured and weakly pushed Gwen's hands away. "My time has come."

"No!" Arthur cried. "No! You're alright! I can't lose you, Father! I can't!"

"Here, my Lord," Gwen said, moving once again to bandage the King. "These will help."

Uther shook his head. "Camelot will flourish under you, Arthur. It already has. We both know that I have not been the King for some time now."

Arthur shook his head in response. Tears were flowing freely down his face. He grabbed Guinevere's bandages and began wrapping them around his father. "No, I won't lose you."

"I am proud to have died protecting you," Uther murmured, sounding weaker by the second. He ignored the 'No' that Arthur let out and turned to Gwen. "And you," he said, addressing Gwen for the first time she could remember. "I didn't approve of you, but more than once you have risen to protect my son and I … Arthur … you have a warrior for a bride … may your marriage be a long and happy one."

Tears streamed down Gwen's cheeks. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Tell Morgana-" Uther began, but was cut off by a strong wind suddenly appearing in the King's chambers.

It died down and there stood Merlin, Morgana and Aithusa in her human form. They were all dressed in simple travelling clothes and they all looked alarmed as they took in the situation.

"Dear Triple Goddess above, it's already happening," Morgana whispered in horror, before turning to the two beside her. "Merlin, Aithusa, get to the crypt."

"But-" Merlin began, looking at the blood-covered Arthur, Gwen and Uther.

Morgana was already moving to Uther's side. Arthur and Gwen looked utterly relieved. "I'll handle this, I'm better at healing magic," Morgana said. "You two get to the tomb. Stop them from getting that crystal."

Merlin looked hesitant.

"Merlin Ambrosius!" Morgana shouted, "GO!"

Merlin gave one last look towards Arthur, Gwen and Uther, before he said, "Come on, Thusy!" and ran out of the room.

"Morgana," Arthur said, "Thank goodness-"

"-Hush," she replied. "I'm concentrating. He's nearly dead. He's going to need a powerful spell to heal him."

Arthur instantly fell silent.

" _Ágíeman hine! Andweardian hine hrycg fram sé brýmme of cwealmbealu!_ " Morgana cried, holding her hands over Uther's wound.

Her eyes flashed golden as the magic was cast. Instantly, Uther began to look better.

"It's working!" Arthur and Gwen chorused.

Uther's eyes immediately locked on to his two children. "Arthur … Morgana," he murmured, a small smile forming on his face.

Guinevere felt hope bloom in her chest as her two friends moved to embrace their father. Even Morgana, whose relationship with Uther was rocky at best, seemed relieved at his apparent recovery.

Then everything went wrong.

Uther was a choking noise, his eyes widening in pain.

"What's going on?!" Arthur asked sharply, voicing the thought that was going through Gwen's head.

"I don't know," Morgana said, looking just as confused as Arthur and Gwen did.

"Do something!" Arthur demanded.

Morgana raised her hands to cast more magic, but was cut off by a sigh from Uther. It was the sound of one's breath leaving the body for the last time.

It meant one thing: King Uther Pendragon was dead.

A terrible silence fell over the three of them as they stared blankly at Uther's body. It was ultimately Arthur who broke it.

"Wh-what?" He asked weakly, before stumbling forward to embrace his father. "Father!" He called out. "Father, no! Wake up! Father!"

Gwen turned to Morgana, who was still looking at Uther with shock and confusion written all over her face. "Morgana," Gwen spoke up. "Morgana, what happened?" The question caused Arthur to snap his attention to the two of them instead of the fallen King in his arms.

Morgana swallowed before answering, "I – I don't know. That was the most powerful healing spell I have. It received it from the White Goddess herself. This – this shouldn't have happened!"

"Well it _did_!" Arthur shouted as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Father's gone. He's – he's – he's – _Merlin_!"

"What?" Morgana and Gwen chorused in confusion.

Hope was now dawning on Arthur's features. "Merlin! He brought Balinor back to life, he can bring back Father!"

Morgana shook her head sadly. "No, he can't."

The hope in Arthur's expression disappeared as quickly as it had come, replaced by anger. "What do you mean he can't?! So he can bring his Father back to life, but he can't do the same to ours?! How is that fair?!"

Tears were building in Morgana's eyes. "When Merlin revived Balinor, he had a life already chosen to restore the balance: Morgause's. Here, Merlin had no life to choose from. Anyone could be chosen to restore the balance of Life and Death. Merlin is inexperienced with this magic, Arthur. He shouldn't have even tried to bring Balinor back in the first place. He could have taken an innocents life doing that."

"But-"

"That's exactly what could happen now," Morgana went on, ignoring Arthur's attempt at a protest. "He doesn't have complete control of this magic. It's too powerful, even for Merlin. Do you want an innocent to die just to bring back Uther? Think of how you were born, Arthur. You mother died because of this magic. How would you feel if Gwen was the one pay the price to bring Uther back to life?" Morgana asked, raising an arm to point at Guinevere as she spoke. It was only then that tears began to spill down Morgana's face. "This was how the Purge started, Arthur. Don't make the same mistake Uther did. Don't ask this of Merlin."

Arthur looked from his Father to Morgana. "But…" He said, finding it hard to speak. Gwen automatically went to his side, wrapping an arm around him in support. Arthur instantly responded in kind as he replied to his sister. "I just … I'm not ready to say goodbye to him. I'm not ready to be king."

"Uther has been suffering, brother," Morgana said, surprising Arthur and Gwen by referring to Arthur as such. She didn't often call him 'brother.' Despite the situation, it brought a small, fleeting smile to Arthur's face. "He hasn't been the same since the Battle of Dracona. I'm surprised he last this long. We don't know what would happen if Merlin brought him back. Would he be fine or would he go back to the hell that he's been in since Morgause did what she did to him? We can't be sure and we shouldn't risk it. Don't bring him back just to make him suffer more. _Don't_ ask this of Merlin."

Guinevere could tell by the conflicting emotions on her husband's face that he was having a hard time accepting Morgana's words. However, Gwen could also tell from the resolute look on Morgana's that she wouldn't give any ground on what she was saying. She wouldn't allow Arthur to race and find Merlin. She wouldn't allow him to implore her betrothed to bring Uther back to life.

"I didn't want Uther to die, either," Morgana said, looking on the verge of tears once more. "He and I might have had our issues but I didn't want him to _die_. That's why Merlin, Thusy and I suddenly appeared here. I'd had a vision. We'd come to prevent it, but we were too late. I'm sad he's gone too, but please … please … don't."

 _Don't ask this of Merlin,_ Morgana's words from earlier echoed in Gwen's mind.

Gwen realised that there must have been a large risk involved for Morgana to so staunchly deny Arthur's wishes. Guinevere realised that she was protecting both Arthur and Merlin by refusing to consider the idea of Merlin's power over Life and Death.

Gwen turned to Arthur, raising her hand to gently turn his face towards her instead of where his eyes were boring into the body of his Father. "Arthur," she said softly. "Morgana is right. You know she is."

"But … Father," Arthur weakly protested.

"I know you miss him already, and I know you don't think you're ready to be king. But you are, Arthur. You _are_. You've been ruling Camelot in all but name since the Battle of Dracona. You're ready to be the king, and you know that. You're sad and you're hurting right now, but your Father is in a better place now. He's not in pain anymore and he's not suffering."

Arthur sighed. "You're right, both of you. I know you are. I won't ask Merlin to revive Father. I shouldn't have asked. It's just…"

"We know, Arthur," Morgana said. "We understand."

Gwen pulled Arthur in for a hug. She could feel him trembling in her arms. "I'm sorry," she murmured to him. "I'm so sorry." Gwen felt his tears wetting the material of her dress, but she didn't say a word. She just held him tighter.

Their moment was ruined by Morgana speaking, "Arthur, what is this?"

Arthur and Gwen pulled back from one another to turn to Morgana. The High Priestess was kneeling by the fallen king's side, but that wasn't what she indicating. Morgana wore a dark expression as her hand held a pendant from an unfamiliar necklace that was hanging around Uther's neck.

"Who gave Uther this?" She demanded, her tone cold and hard.

Arthur wiped his eyes. "I've never seen that before." He turned to Gwen and he looked as confused as Guinevere felt at the sudden change in Morgana's countenance and the conversation. "Guinevere, do-"

"No," Gwen answered the unasked question with a shake of her head. "I haven't seen it before either."

"Arthur," Morgana's voice was carefully controlled, but Gwen felt like Morgana was ready to explode at a moment's notice. What could have caused her to be so different from what she was a mere minute ago? "Who has access to Uther's chambers?"

Arthur frowned at the question. "Just myself, Guinevere, Gaius, Uncle Agravaine and a few servants. Why?"

Morgana's expression darkened even more.

"Morgana, what's wrong?" Arthur asked. "What's wrong with the necklace? Why do you need to know who comes in here?"

"This pendant is imbued with dark magic," Morgana said. "I didn't sense it when I cast my healing spell, I'm sorry. I should have sensed it. I'm sorry. If I did, we could have prevented this."

Gwen and Arthur simply stared at her. "What – what are you saying?" Gwen asked.

"This pendant is cursed to reverse the magic of any healing spell that is cast upon the wear and increased it tenfold. If only a certain amount of people have access to the king, then that means that one of them must have put it here."

Another terrible silence fell over the three of them. Guinevere felt a pang in her heart as an expression of utter betrayal appeared on Arthur's face. Again, Arthur was the one to break the silence that formed between them. The new king said one word, in a tone filled with anger and anguish.

" _Agravaine_."

* * *

Merlin and Aithusa left Uther's chambers and sped through Camelot's castle.

Merlin was reluctant to leave Arthur and Gwen in that situation, but Morgana could handle it. His wife-to-be was far better than he was at healing magic. She would heal Uther. Everything would be fine.

"Focus, Merlin," Aithusa said as they ran.

The warlock shook his head, pushing aside his thoughts about Uther's fate. Aithusa was right. They were potentially going up against powerful foes who intended to free Cornelius Sigan. He had to be focused.

Merlin really hoped that the jewel he'd imprisoned Sigan's soul into was still in the tomb they'd resealed. He didn't know what was going to happen if it wasn't there.

A guard shouted at him and Aithusa to stop as they ran past them. This made Merlin realised that there was a far quicker and less obtrusive way to get to the tomb than sprinting all through the castle and alarming every guard they saw.

Merlin latched onto Aithusa's arm and called out a spell: _"Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!"_

The spell took hold and instantly he and Aithusa found themselves in Sigan's tomb. Merlin lit up a few torches with a quick fire spell while Aithusa grumbled at him for the sudden teleportation and subsequent hard landing she wasn't expecting.

"Damn it, Merlin," she groused. "A little warning next time?"

Merlin ignored her. His eyes were already on the large, blue jewel that was in exactly the same spot where he'd left it.

"Yes," he sighed in relief. "It's still here."

Getting over her irritation in an instant, Aithusa snapped to attention at Merlin's words. "Then you know what to do," she said.

Merlin nodded and with Aithusa's help he began to cast every protection and warding enchantment he knew around the jewel.

There was no way they were letting anyone set Cornelius Sigan's soul free again.

* * *

Far away in a druid camp in the Darkling Woods, a druid by the name of Ruadan cursed over the bowl he was using to scry on the tomb of Cornelius Sigan.

"Damn you, Emrys," Ruadan muttered as he watched the warlock with an unknown white-haired woman cast spell after spell around the tomb.

How had Emrys even known that someone was after the jewel?

He turned away from the scrying bowl and sat deep in thought. How were they to get the crystal now?

"This complicates matters," he murmured. "But we will free Lord Sigan, Emrys, and all the protection spells in the world won't stop us."

He turned back to the scrying bowl, but gone was the picture of Emrys and his companion. All Ruadan saw was his reflection staring back at him; he face was set in determination.

"That, I promise you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _I hope you guys liked chapter one. I'm a bit on unsure about it. I like The Wicked Day (even though why couldn't have Uther lived and Merlin's magic be revealed god cut Merlin a break!) so I didn't really like messing around with it. Although I did like the change of Morgana finding the pendant when in canon she was the one who enchanted it._

 _It's been a while since I've watched that episode too so I totally didn't know that guys name was the Gleeman. I had to look that up on the Merlin wiki. I really should rewatch the series. If uni wasn't taking up most of my free time, I'd totally be having a Merlin marathon._

 _Also, I remembered to put a quote at the start this time. Are there any McFly fans out there? They're my favourite band._

 _Please let me know what you think in the reviews!_

 _Much love,_

 _Leisey._


	3. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone!_

 _What's this? An_ update _?! What even?!_

 _But yes, here I am with a new chapter of this fic, and my goodness this was difficult to write. I've had this chapter half written for months, but could never work out how to finish it. I could never make it good enough, you know what I mean? Writers block is awful, it really is._

 _I hope you all enjoy chapter two!_

 _Disclaimer: I can't remember if I've actually said this yet, but I don't own Merlin._

* * *

 **The Path To Albion**

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

 _"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun_ _. One day ... The sun will set on my time here, and rise with you as the new king." - Mufasa, The Lion King_

* * *

Arthur looked ready to explode. Morgana wasn't that far behind him.

Arthur stood shaking in anger, Gwen beside him with a supporting hand on his shoulder, the body of Uther still lay dead before them and Morgana felt totally ready to go find that snake Agravaine and make him pay.

He'd killed Uther.

The Gleeman might have swung the sword, but it was Agravaine's interference that made Uther's recovery impossible. Agravaine was the one who ensured that Morgana's healing spell – which had been _working_ – go awry.

"How could he – Agravaine…" Arthur seemed incapable of speech he was that furious.

That errant observation made Morgana study her brother closer. It seemed that fury wasn't the only thing that was effecting Arthur. He barely seemed steady on his feet and he seemed incredibly tired. What had happened would be taxing on anyone, but there was something about Arthur's countenance that seemed … wrong.

Morgana crossed over and before he could even ask what he was doing, she had cast a diagnostic spell on him. It was a particularly tricky one she'd learnt from her sister, Elaine, but in the year and a half she'd spent in Dracona, Morgana had learnt many such healing spells. She wasn't lying when she'd sent Merlin and Aithusa away. She was the better healer out of her and her betrothed. Merlin could barely heal a paper cut.

…. Okay, so he wasn't _that_ bad, but Merlin always conceded to her better judgement when it came to healing spells.

"You've been poisoned," she told him as her spell told her exactly what was wrong with Arthur. "It's one designed to put you to sleep. Judging by how much is in your system, I'm surprised you're even standing."

Morgana murmured another spell that would banish the poison from his body and Arthur immediately looked better; he looked more alert and didn't seem like he was about to collapse. "There, I made it disappear out of your system."

Arthur and Gwen looked impressed, but whatever they were to say was cut off by Merlin and Aithusa appearing in the middle of Uther's chambers, a fierce wind buffeting around them.

The teleportation spell died down and Merlin immediately began talking, "The crystal was there! We-"

Merlin cut himself off as he took in the situation. His eyes bore into Uther's body and then turned to Arthur. "No – Arthur – oh Goddess, I'm sorry-"

Arthur stalked toward the door of Uther's chambers, barely paying attention to what Merlin was saying. "I'm going to find that traitor."

Merlin looked confused. "Traitor?"

"Wait, Arthur!" Morgana called after him.

He rounded on her. "Why should I?!" He demanded. "Agravaine put that necklace around Father's neck. He's the one that stopped the healing spell from working. He's the one that murdered our Father!"

"We don't know that for sure, Arthur," Gwen put in. "Other people had access to this room."

Arthur scoffed. "Only servants how have been loyal to the crown for years! People who have been your friends for years, Guinevere! That's why we chose them to serve Father. You _know_ them, Guinevere. You're the one who convinced me to let them be allowed in here. But _Agaavaine_? How long have you and the others tried to convince me that he wasn't as noble a man as I made out!"

Gwen lowered her head in response to Arthur's rant. It was true. She trusted the people who were chosen to serve Uther. They were some of her closest friends amongst the servants before she became a Lady of the Court. They were still her friends now as she held the title of Princess. There was no way they would have tried to kill the king.

"Anything is possible," Merlin said, a look of comprehension now on his features. "For someone with magic, guarded doors and only a select few people being allowed in here is nothing. They could transform into one of the servants. They could have just enchanted people to forget they saw them. The possibilities are endless and Uther had numerous magical enemies."

"It was him!" Arthur insisted, starting towards the door once more. "I know it was!"

"Wait, Arthur Pendragon," Aithusa said, speaking up for the first time. When everyone in the room stopped to look at her, she continued. "If this Agravaine is as guilty as you say, then perhaps we should wait to see how he acts."

"What are you talking about?! He killed Father and he will be punished accordingly!"

The dragon-turned-human ignored him and turned her head to look at Morgana, "How did he stop the healing spell from working?"

Morgana held up the necklace and explained. When she finished, Aithusa nodded and asked, "This Agravaine has no magic abilities?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Then he has an accomplice," said Aithusa. "If that necklace is as powerful as you say, he had to get it from somewhere. If we let Agravaine roam free, he can lead us to whoever gave it to him."

Everyone immediately saw the sense in what Aithusa said.

"Keep your friends close but your enemies' closer," Arthur murmured.

"I am sorry for your loss, Arthur Pendragon," Aithusa said, "but do not let your emotions cloud your judgement."

Morgana spoke up, "If you're so certain that he did this, Arthur, then we'll watch him. Sooner or later he'll slip up and we'll be there to catch him in the act." She turned her attention to the body of Uther and everyone followed her gaze to stare at the fallen king. "But right now we have more pressing concerns."

She watched as all the anger drained out of Arthur's body, replaced with nothing but sorrow. She felt her own grief aching in her body, even if her relationship with Uther was strained at best. Morgana turned to her friends, taking a deep breath to try and calm her emotions. "I'm sorry we didn't get here in time. We came as soon as I had the vision, but –"

She was cut off by Arthur pulling her into a hug. The two siblings clung to one another and Arthur buried his face in her shoulder, as if trying to block the rest of the world out.

"You tried, Morgana," Arthur said to her, his voice choked with emotion. "Thank you."

Morgana's only response was to hold Arthur tighter, and if she felt any dampness on her shoulder, she didn't comment on it. After all, tears were streaming down her face too.

* * *

The announcement went out that the King had fallen. Uther's body had been taken to the throne room and Arthur was preparing to spend the night by Uther's side. Surprisingly, Morgana had offered to join him in his vigil, but her only response to his question as to why she wanted to was, "He was my father too." So the two Pendragon siblings had entered the throne room, not to leave until dawn broke. This left Merlin, Aithusa, Gwen and Gaius to wait outside in the antechamber for them.

The Court Physician had arrived in Uther's chambers, following the guard that Gwen had sent to fetch him, to find the king slain and far beyond his help. Gaius had simply bowed his head, mourning the loss of his friend, and gently reached out to close the King's eyes – a thing those in the room had yet to do – before offering his condolences and loyalties to Arthur, the new King.

Now, as they stood outside of the throne room, the elderly physician turned to his old ward, his dragon companion and the soon-to-be Queen. "We must leave them to mourn."

Merlin and Gwen resolutely stayed put. "No," they chorused.

Aithusa didn't say a word. While she wasn't as emotionally affected by the death of Uther as the others – he had slain hundreds of her dragon brethren, after all – she knew what this moment meant to Merlin and the new Camelotian friends she had made through him. Aithusa would stay to lend them her strength, much like she knew Merlin and Gwen wouldn't move. They would stay to support one another; to let Arthur and Morgana know that they weren't alone.

"We'll stay here," Merlin said.

Gaius looked at them proudly. "Today might be mired with sadness, but we must also think of the future and what this will mean for Camelot, Dracona and Albion. The future will be much brighter because of all of you."

With that, Gaius went back to his chambers and left Merlin, Gwen and Aithusa to wait for dawn to break. The three of them were content to sit on the floor of the antechamber, scandalising the servants who came upon them throughout the night to find the future queen and a foreign prince merely sitting on the ground, but they refused any cushions and comforts that were offered to them. Aithusa had eventually reverted back into her dragon form, claiming that keeping herself in her human transformation was too taxing to hold up overnight. This also alarmed a few servants as they passed, who were clearly not expecting to see a large white dragon in the middle of Camelot's castle, but a few soothing words from Merlin and Guinevere – not to mention Aithusa herself – had them calmed down.

When dawn finally broke, Arthur and Morgana opened the doors of the throne room, looking tired and saddened, but a glint of determination and hope glistened in their eyes. Merlin, Gwen and Aithusa had looked up when the doors had opened but remained silent, waiting to hear what their friends would say.

Arthur spoke first. "It's a new day."

His words spurred Merlin, Guinevere and Aithusa into standing.

"Have you been here all night?" Morgana asked.

Merlin, Gwen and Aithusa exchanged glances before Merlin spoke for them. "We didn't want you to feel that you were alone," he said.

This brought small smiles to the Pendragon sibling's faces. "You are loyal friends," Arthur said, his voice heavy with emotion.

That said, he turned to close the doors of the throne room behind him, taking one last look at the body of his Father as he did. The door shut, Arthur took a deep breath to compose himself. Turning back to the others he said, "You must be hungry."

Merlin was the first to respond, "Starving."

"Me too," replied Arthur.

Morgana then spoke up, "Come on," she said. "I think it's time we got breakfast."

"Yes, I'm starving too," Gwen agreed.

"I could eat a horse," Aithusa put in, making everyone pause to reflect on the fact that the dragon could very well eat a horse if she felt like it.

It brought another small smile to Arthur's serious face. "I'll see what we can do," he promised her, before heading up the stairs towards his chambers; the others followed him without a word, Aithusa once again transforming into her human self to make walking through the castle easier.

A determined air settled around the group of friends. There was much to organise and not much time to do it, but they were all determined to succeed. As Merlin trudged up the stairs after Arthur, saddened by the fact he and Morgana weren't able to save Uther, he also knew that Arthur was right. It was a new day. They could only go forward; towards that bright future that Gaius spoke of the day before.

They had a destiny to live up to, after all.

* * *

Despite what Arthur may have promised her, Aithusa declined being brought food because she was a dragon, thank you very much, and being denied being able to hunt was taking all the fun out feeding. So the dragon promised to eat later while the others broke their fast in Arthur's chambers, happy to lay on the floor, back in her dragon form, her head resting on her front paws, as she listened to the others talk as they ate.

They all sat at the large table in Arthur's chambers. It seemed like they had only just finished their meal when magic built up in the room. Aithusa, Merlin and Morgana were the first ones to notice it and immediately tensed in their chairs, ready for anything. Their friends noticed their sudden change in atmosphere and tensed too; Arthur instinctively went to grab his sword, but before they could do anything, a fierce wind appeared in the room, buffeting them all.

Merlin stood, but not in alarm. Now that the teleportation spell had appeared, he recognised the magical signature. He turned to Morgana and he could tell by the look on her face that she could tell who is was as well. Merlin didn't have long to dwell on why they were coming before the wind abated slightly and he could hear them speak.

"We survived! Bless the Goddess! Someone get me an ale!"

There was a long-suffering sigh. "Gwaine, it's not even past noon. You're not getting an ale."

"Lainey, dearest, why must you always rain on my parade?"

The teleportation spell disappeared completely and Merlin could see Elaine and Gwaine standing before him. They were both dressed in their battle armour and Merlin could see signs of exhaustion on Elaine's features. He wasn't surprised; he could sense that it was Elaine who cast the teleportation spell. He knew the jump from Dracona to Camelot took a lot of magic. He, Morgana and Aithusa managed it by pooling their magical power together. However, Merlin was distracted from wondering exactly how the Court Sorceress of Dracona managed such a feat by the two other people who accompanied Elaine and Gwaine.

The first was Sir Lancelot, dressed similarly to Gwaine and Elaine in his Draconian armour. He gave Merlin a small smile and a nod of acknowledgment when Merlin turned his gaze to him. "Sire," he greeted respectfully.

"Lancelot," Merlin greeted in return, before turning to face the last newcomer. The one that Merlin was really surprised to see.

"Mother," he said, walking over to embrace her. "What are you doing here?"

Hunith returned the hug, and then was pulled out of Merlin's arms by Morgana, who had stood up to greet her future mother-in-law. Hunith hugged back and then stepped away to give both of them a pointed look. "Well when one's son and his betrothed rush off with their dragon-protector in the middle of the night, with nothing more than the echoes of said son's dragonlord call fading through the castle and a note that said they were needed in Camelot, one tends to worry."

Merlin and Morgana looked sheepish.

"Right. Sorry," Merlin said.

Hunith sent her son a look of fond exasperation before continuing on. "So we've come to offer any assistance we can. We combined the magic of the Kingsguard to give Elaine the boost she needed to get us here."

Merlin nodded in understanding, but his mother went on as if he hadn't done anything at all. She turned her attention to Arthur and Gwen. "My greetings to you, Your Highnesses," she said with a kind smile, but her speech was formal as she addressed them for the first time. "It is good to see you again. I apologise for suddenly appearing before you in such a manner. This was not how I wanted my first royal visit to Camelot to go, but Merlin, Morgana and Aithusa caught us off guard when they suddenly went rushing off here. We don't know the situation, but we have come to offer any aid we can. What has happened and how can Dracona be of help?"

Silence followed her words. No one seemed to want to answer her question. Everyone who was aware of the situation looked down, once again lost to their feelings of grief at Uther's passing.

Hunith's expression grew alarmed. "What hap-" She began, but was interrupted by Arthur standing and making his way over to her.

The peace that was on Arthur's face following his breakfast with his friends was gone, replaced by grief. "Queen Hunith, it is nice to see you," he turned to the others in the Draconian party. "It is nice to see all of you. I just wish it were on better circumstances. You see, my Father … my Father has passed on." The sadness in Arthur's eyes was replaced by a spark of anger. "He was murdered by one close to us." The anger in his eyes disappeared as quickly as it had come and Arthur sighed, his fleeting fury replaced once more by solemnity. "The throne of Camelot now falls to Guinevere and myself."

Surprise coloured the features of all the Draconian newcomers.

Hunith covered her mouth in shock. However, she didn't stay like that for long. The Queen of Dragons pulled Arthur in for a hug. Arthur stiffened in surprise. He had never really had a mother figure in his life and was totally unused to the situation. Hesitant arms gently wrapped themselves around her as Arthur tentatively returned her embrace. Tears built in his eyes when he heard her soft of murmur of, "I'm sorry."

Everyone else is the room tactfully let the pair have their moment, not saying a word when Arthur pulled away to wipe his eyes.

"You have my condolences, Arthur," Hunith said.

"Thank you."

Hunith then turned to pull Morgana in for another hug. "And you as well, my dear," she added.

Morgana felt tears building in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She returned the hug gladly and murmured her thanks.

Elaine, Gwaine and Lancelot then followed with their own condolences. When they finished, Hunith spoke up again. "We will help you with whatever you need."

Arthur looked grateful. "Thank you," he repeated.

Further conversation was halted as Merlin conjured four extra chairs out of thin air and positioned them around the table that was in Arthur's chamber.

The soon-to-be-King of Camelot looked both parts impressed and shocked as the newcomers took the non-verbal offer to sit down and sat on the chairs.

Arthur couldn't help the question that slipped out, "How did you do that?"

Merlin shrugged. "I just summoned them from another room in the castle."

Arthur wondered if that meant that there was now a servant rushing around wondering just where the blazes four chairs had disappeared to, but he pushed the errant thought aside. _Priorities, Arthur,_ he told himself.

"Who is responsible?" Elaine asked as they all sat down.

Arthur scowled, "Lord Agravaine, my uncle."

"However, we don't believe he was working on his own," Aithusa put in from her spot of the floor.

"We've decided to let him roam free and lead us to his accomplice," Guinevere added.

The Draconian newcomers looked surprised. "That is a dangerous gamble, letting an enemy run free," Lancelot said.

"Who do you think his accomplice is?" Gwaine asked.

"We're unsure," Merlin answered.

"But there was my vision about the druids and Cornelius Sigan," Morgana added. Seeing their looks of confusion, Morgana elaborated. "I had a vision of a druid leader addressing a druid camp. They were angry that magic hadn't been returned to the land. They called themselves Dark druids and plan to release the spirit of Cornelius Sigan."

Everyone looked tense.

"Cornelius Sigan was one of the most powerful sorcerers in Camelot's history!" Gwen looked aghast.

Morgana nodded, "As soon as I had the vision, I woke Merlin, he summoned Aithusa and we came here in the hopes of changing the future … We failed and I'm sorry."

"You tried, Morgana. Thank you," he brother said.

"But we did manage to protect the crystal that has Sigan's spirit in it," Merlin said. "Aithusa and I surrounded it with powerful shield enchantments. No one will be getting in the crypt where it's located, we're confident in that. What concerns me more is what the druids have planned for the spirit of Sigan. I have defeated him in the past, but he was powerful and nearly defeated me. What if they have a way to make him even stronger than he already is?"

"That's if they get the crystal though," Gwaine said.

Merlin nodded. "Yes, but we need to consider the possibility of them getting the jewel."

"But you just said-" Arthur began.

"I know what I said," Merlin interrupted him. "I _am_ confident in our shield spells but there is always the possibility that someone can overcome them."

His words made Arthur think back to their journey to Dracona, when Arthur had used the 'Most powerful sorcerer to walk the lands' point when it came to fighting against Morgause:

 _"But you're Emrys,"_ _Arthur said. "There's no one more powerful than you."_

 _"I can't afford to underestimate people like that," Merlin said. "If I went around thinking 'I'm Emrys so no one can beat me', I'd eventually be beaten for sure."_

Merlin was clearly thinking along those lines now; accepting that for all his power, he could still be beaten.

"What do you suggest then?" Arthur asked, drawing himself out of his memory and focusing on the issue at hand.

"Station guards around the crypt at all times, and make sure they're _good_ ones," replied Merlin. "I'm sorry, Arthur, but in my history of sneaking around to save you, the guards were terrible and easily distracted. We can't afford that right now."

Arthur felt disgruntled at the poor description of his guards, but he nodded at his friend's criticism. "Very well," he said.

"I would be happy to guard it," Lancelot offered.

"As would I," Gwaine put in.

Arthur bowed his head in thanks and then, when a thought occurred to him, he got up and walked to the door of his chambers. The others in the room merely watched him, wondering what he was doing, but their confusion was clarified when he flagged down a passing servant and told them to bring Sirs Elyan, Percival and Leon to his chambers. As Arthur re-joined them at the table, he said, "You want good guards? Then I shall get the best."

Those from Dracona smiled at the thought of reuniting with their comrades-in-arms, but they were soon turned into serious expressions when they continued their topic of discussion.

"Someone should watch Agravaine at all times," Morgana said.

Everyone agreed. "I can put a tracking spell on him," Elaine offered. "If he sneaks away, it will leave a golden tail for us to follow. He won't be able to hide."

"Hopefully he will lead us to his accomplices," Merlin said.

"Plus there is me," Aithusa put in from for position on the ground. "The man is a fool if he thinks he could run from me. Once I have his scent, the hunt is on and no one can hide from a dragon."

Silence reigned in the room as all those present reflected on her words. Arthur wasn't going to lie, the image of Aithusa chasing a frightened Agravaine brought him savage satisfaction. But he pushed the brutal thought aside as Hunith spoke up.

"Do you want me to send for soldiers from Dracona?" The Queen of Dragons asked.

Merlin and Arthur looked thoughtful. Those around them could see the two princes weighing up that option. "No," they chorused at last.

"As much as I am against letting Agravaine wander around unpunished, bringing in extra guards will just put him on edge," Arthur said.

"Which he'll already will be with the arrival of all of us," Merlin added, gesturing to those who had come from Dracona.

Hunith nodded in acceptance. "Very well," she said.

Further conversation was halted as a knock sounded at the door and Leon, Elyan and Percival trooped in after Arthur bid them entrance.

If they were surprised to see numerous people and a dragon in Arthur's chambers, they didn't show it. Instead they turned and looked to Arthur expectantly.

"You sent for us, sire?" Leon said, speaking for the three of them.

Wordlessly Merlin conjured up three more extra chairs. Arthur gestured to them. "Take a seat. We'll bring you up to speed on what you've missed."

* * *

A lot of planning went into the crowning of a new king.

The rest of the morning was spent doing so, after the gathering had finished in Arthur's chambers, everyone went off to prepare for the Once and Future King's ascension to the throne. The people were gathered, decorations laid out, a celebratory feast prepared, lines rehearsed, crowns cleaned, and in the midst of all this was a nervous Arthur Pendragon, whose busy morning hadn't allowed him to dwell on his nervousness until the last possible moment.

He stood in his chambers, anxiously fiddling with the clasp of his cloak, when the voice of Merlin spoke up from behind him.

"You'll be alright, you know."

Arthur turned to see his best friend standing there. Merlin looked resplendent, dressed in the royal blue colours of his House, complete with a cloak that had the Ambrosius emblem on it and a circlet resting on his brow, Merlin looked every bit a Crown Prince in that moment. Arthur didn't know where he got the garments; he was quite certain that neither Merlin or Morgana had such fine clothing with them where they unexpectedly arrived that morning. But Arthur put it down to an excuse that was fast becoming his standard one whenever Merlin did something inexplicable: _Magic_.

"You'll be better than alright," Merlin said, as he walked over to bat Arthur's hand away from where Arthur had it on the clasp of his cloak. "You'll be great," he said as he fixed the clasp and smoothed the cloak out from where Arthur had it. The whole action reminded the Pendragon of when Merlin was still his manservant, dressed in the clothes of a peasant and grumbling about how ridiculous it was that a grown man couldn't dress himself.

"You still can't dress yourself, you prat."

Ah, there it was. A nostalgic smile graced Arthur features.

Satisfied that Arthur looked decent, Merlin stepped back. "You were born to do this, Arthur," he said with a comforting smile. "You've been a great regent, ruling in your Father's stead, so you know you can do this."

"I know," Arthur said, "It's just…" He trailed off, not even knowing how to put he was feeling into words.

"I know," Merlin said, a look of understanding on his face. "But you'll be great, Arthur."

"Thank you."

The warlock then held his arms out. "I know you don't do hugs," he said, "but come on. Just this once."

Arthur simply raised his eyebrows at Merlin.

"Come on," the warlock urged. "A pre-kingship hug for the perpetually prattish Pendragon."

"Why am I friends with you?" Asked Arthur as he stepped forward to hug the grinning Prince of Dracona.

Merlin's grin widened as he pulled out of the hug. "Because I wasn't a bootlicker of a servant, called you names, saved your royal backside and all the while helped you pull out your non-prattish potential?"

"I thought I was 'perpetually prattish'?"

"You have your moments," Merlin quipped.

Arthur shook his head in fond exasperation, "You idiot."

Merlin just laughed and moved to wrap an arm around Arthur's shoulders and steered him towards the door. "I may be an idiot, but this idiot has waited a long time to see you take the throne, so let's go get you crowned."

Arthur's nervousness set in again, but he found that with Merlin by his side, supporting him like he always did, he didn't seem quite as nervous as before.

* * *

Sefa looked solemnly at her Father as Ruadan conversed with some of the other druids. Uncertainty and anxiety were etched on her face.

"Father," she whispered. "This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted magic to be free. Not – not _this_."

Sefa knew she would have to leave their camp soon. She was needed at the castle. As the Princess, soon-to-be Queen Guinevere's maidservant, her presence would be missed, especially when it came to getting the Princess ready for the crowning ceremony.

As she watched her Father and the other druids converse, Sefa's conflicted feelings grew. Her position in Camelot's court had allowed her to get to know Arthur and Guinevere and Sefa had found that they were kind and considerate people. The persecution of magic had drastically lowered while they ruled in Uther's stead and Lady Guinevere had even said that she considered Sefa a friend.

Guilt welled up inside of her. She was lying to Lady Guinevere – Gwen, she always insisted Sefa call her – and to Arthur, who was always kind when Sefa had served him, although Sefa wasn't too sure if he liked his own servant, George. Sefa had heard him grumbling about the servant being too good and brass jokes on more than one occasion. But that aside, Arthur and Guinevere were simply _kind_. Sefa had even heard them discussing lifting the ban on magic, but when Sefa mentioned that to her Father, apparently it wasn't good enough. The ban wasn't being lifted fast enough. Emrys and the Once and Future King weren't living up to the prophecies.

"And who would want a Pendragon on the throne, anyway?" Her Father had said.

 _I do,_ Sefa thought as she continued to watch her Father and the other druids. _I want a Pendragon on the throne. I don't want a part of this plan, I don't want to spy on Prince Arthur and Princess Guinevere any longer, and I don't want to use the spirit of Cornelius Sigan to get revenge._

Sefa approached her Father to tell him she was returning to the castle. She could see how proud he was of her. He would always say how important she was to their plan. She was their spy, their person on the inside and nothing could be accomplished without her. As her Father once again sung her praises as she left camp, Sefa felt more conflicted than ever. By siding with the Pendragons, she was betraying her clan.

Maybe … Maybe if she tried harder to convince her Father of the Pendragon's kindness, he would stop his plan to use the spirit of Cornelius Sigan.

She thought back to her Father's impassioned speech in their druid camp. No, there was no way her Father was going to change his mind about Prince Arthur and Princess Guinevere.

Sefa groaned as she trudged back to Camelot's castle, wondering, not for the first time, just what in the world she was going to do.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur met up with Morgana and Guinevere by the doors of the throne room. The two of them looked stunning. Gwen was wearing a rich gown of purple and gold, her brown curls cascading down her back. Morgana was wearing a beautiful dress of Ambrosius-blue, and like Gwen, her hair was out and falling naturally down her back in dark waves.

"I'll have to introduce you to Sefa during the feast," Merlin heard Gwen say to Morgana as he and Arthur approached them. "You missed her while we were getting ready, but she's quite lovely, if a little shy."

Both women smiled as the two princes joined them. "You look beautiful," Merlin told them and Arthur chimed in in agreement.

"Thank you," Morgana and Gwen chorused.

Morgana looked excited but Gwen seemed a little nervous as she stood there, and understandably so. She was, after all, going to be crowned the Queen of Camelot in a matter of minutes.

Arthur and Gwen had decided that they would forgo a separate celebration for Gwen's crowning. The people and the court of Camelot were already going to be gathered there, and with the threat of the Dark druids on the rise, they thought why wait?

Merlin gave Gwen a quick, comforting hug before releasing her and offering his arm to Morgana. His betrothed took it immediately and they turned towards the doors of the throne room. "We'll see you inside," Merlin told Arthur and Gwen.

"Don't keep us waiting too long," Morgana said with a teasing smile.

With that, Merlin and Morgana entered the throne room, walking up the aisle to take their place in the front row and barely paying any mind to the courtiers that bowed to them as they passed. They reached their place and stood by Queen Hunith, Gaius, Elaine, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Percival and Elyan. Aithusa was there, to the side of the room, in her dragon form. Merlin could see that some courtiers who were closest to her were uncomfortable with just how close they were to her, but Merlin couldn't find it in himself to care. Aithusa was a dragon and Merlin was not going to ask her to change into her human form and dress in fine – not to mention uncomfortable clothes – just so they could spare some nobles their feelings.

Agravaine stood across the aisle from them, but no one paid him any mind either. The ceremony was a time of happiness; they would deal with the traitor later.

Despite Morgana's teasing, Arthur and Gwen didn't keep them waiting long at all. The doors of the throne room opened once more and an air of anticipation and excitement filled the hall as the two Pendragon's entered, with Gwen holding onto Arthur's arm. They regally swept up the aisle and all those gathered there bowed their heads in respect as they passed. Arthur and Guinevere knelt before the two thrones at the front of the room, where Geoffrey of Monmouth stood waiting for them with a crown in his hands.

Geoffrey approached Arthur first; complete silence reigned as everyone waited for the Court Genealogist to speak.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?" Geoffrey asked.

"I solemnly swear so to do," Arthur replied.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot!" Geoffrey announced and reverently placed the crown on Arthur's head. He then stepped away as Arthur stood to take the queen's crown from an approaching servant. Holding the crown delicately in his hands, Arthur turned to Gwen.

"By the sacred laws vested in me," he proclaimed so the whole hall could hear him. "I crown you, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot." It was clear from the look on Arthur's face and in his tone of voice just how much he loved his wife. This was made even more apparent when he helped Guinevere to stand and the pair kissed before all those gathered there.

Arthur and Gwen were smiling as they separated and turned to face the court of Camelot. Merlin could barely contain his own smile. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Agravaine take a deep breath, no doubt to call out, and Merlin rushed to beat him to it. There was no way he was letting _Agravaine_ say it first.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" Merlin shouted.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" Morgana called out a second behind him.

That set the room off and the people of Camelot all took up the call to honour their new sovereigns.

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE KING! LOVE THE QUEEN!"

Merlin felt Morgana's hand slip into his and grip it tightly. Merlin returned the pressure. He understood how she felt. This was what they'd been waiting for. Arthur was officially on the throne. Merlin paused in his jubilant shouting to proudly realise that they were one step closer to having their destinies realised.

His smile even bigger than before, Merlin took up the call once more, "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

And with that, the reign of the Once and Future King and Queen had started.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _So Arthur is on the throne! This is partly why it took me so long to write this chapter because it's such an important part of the show, this fic and I wanted to it justice. I'm not entirely sure if I managed that, but I gave it my best shot!_

 _Again, I can't promise when the next chapter will be posted because I've (reluctantly) decided to take university units over the Christmas break and I don't have as much free time as I normally would._

 _Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! You guys made me want to get this chapter done as fast as I could and now I finally have :)_

 _Also, who liked the Lion King quote I used? I love that movie._

 _Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews!_

 _Much love,_

 _Leisey._


	4. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone!_

 _Can you believe I'm updating this? I'm a little surprised at myself, not gonna lie. But the reviews I've been getting for this story made me want to post_ something _, so I've literally just sat at my computer all day and slowly beaten down my writers block._

 _That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 _Disclaimer: I still don't own Merlin, you guys._

* * *

 **The Path To Albion**

 _Chapter Three_

* * *

 _"Look like the innocent flower,  
But be the serpent under't."  
\- Lady Macbeth, Macbeth, Act 1, Scene 5, William Shakespeare._

* * *

Once again positioned over his scrying bowl, Ruadan scowled at the picture of a celebratory Camelot. The king and queen had just been crowned and everyone was rejoicing as they stood together on a balcony at the castle, ready to address the people of Camelot. It made Ruadan's blood boil.

The image of Emrys and Léoma next to the Once and Future King and Queen only served to further his anger. Retrieving the crystal that housed the spirit of Cornelius Sigan would be all more the more difficult now that the warlock and High Priestess were in Camelot.

Regardless, he was determined to get it.

Ruadan focused on Emrys. The warlock was leaning in to speak to his betrothed, a look on utter love and devotion on his face. It gave Ruadan pause. Emrys was clearly besotted by Morgana.

"Perhaps this could be used against him," Ruadan murmured thoughtfully.

If Ruadan could threaten Léoma, then Emrys would have to give him the crystal. There was no way he'd risk his beloved's life.

It would be risky, of course. Both Emrys and Léoma were exceptionally powerful. But with enough planning, Ruadan was certain he'd be able to pull it off.

"Soon, Emrys. Soon that crystal will be mine," he promised the picture in the scrying bowl. With that, he let the image fade.

* * *

The celebratory feast was winding down. People were still celebrating, but a lot had left the hall, citing weariness. Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, Elaine and the knights were all still present, but Gaius and Hunith had both retired for the evening. Aithusa has also disappeared to go hunting now that the celebrations were drawing to a close.

The traitor, Agravaine, had also retired for the evening, but not before Elaine had discreetly placed a powerful tracking charm on him. If the man attempted to leave Camelot or go anywhere in the castle that he was not supposed to, they would know about it. However, Agravaine seemed to just be doing as he said and had returned to his chambers. Content with the knowledge that Agravaine wasn't up to anything nefarious, Merlin, Arthur and their friends went back to celebrating.

Despite all the rejoicing and merry-making, Queen Guinevere was concerned. She was seated at the head table in the hall and was nervously scanning the crowd, hoping to find a familiar face. She hadn't seen Sefa since before the coronation and it wasn't like her maidservant to disappear without saying anything.

However, just as she was about to voice her worries, the focus of her thoughts appeared beside her.

"I am sorry for not being here, my Lady," Sefa apologised. "I had some sudden family issues that needed dealing with."

"Sefa!" Gwen said in relief. "You had me worried. I'm glad you're alright. Is your family well?"

The handmaiden's smiled looked pained and forced, but she answered, "Yes, my Lady."

Gwen smiled, "I am glad to hear that. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"It is fine, thank you, Your Majesty."

Gwen sent her an exasperated look. "How many times must I tell you to just call me Gwen?"

Sefa bowed her head. "At least once more, Your Majesty."

Gwen huffed but didn't press the issue. "I'll break you of that habit soon enough, Sefa. But here, I wanted to introduce you to Morgana. You have yet to meet. I used to be Morgana's maidservant and she is one of my dearest friends. I've wanted you two to meet for a while."

As she turned her head to look down the table to find Morgana, Gwen saw Sefa stiffen out of the corner of her eye. The poor dear. Sefa must have been shyer than Gwen thought if she was nervous about meeting Morgana. Hopefully Sefa would come out of her shell a bit more. Gwen was determined to have Sefa as a close friend and confidant. She wanted their relationship to be like the one she had with Morgana when she was still a servant. They were more than just mistress and maid – they were friends.

"Morgana," Gwen called down the table and Morgana turned her head in Gwen's direction. "This is Sefa, who I was telling you ab-"

"- _You_!" Morgana interrupted, looking at Sefa in shock.

Gwen frowned in confusion. Morgana's face was a mixture of surprise and slowly dawning anger. Morgana's outburst had drawn the attention of everyone at the table and they all stopped to look between Morgana and Sefa.

Guinevere turned to face her handmaiden, clearly confused.

"Sefa, what is going on?"

Sefa bowed her head. "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

Gwen then wondered if it was more than just shyness that had Sefa so scared of meeting Morgana and all her thoughts of introducing the two came to a shuddering halt.

Sefa drew breath to speak but Gwen held her hand up, stalling her.

"Not here," the Queen said. "There are far too many people here for you to speak comfortably. We will adjourn to my private study."

Gracefully, Gwen rose and bid farewell to the courtiers that were still in the hall. With that, she said, "Come, Sefa," and swept from the room, vaguely aware of her maid and friends who were hurrying to follow her.

* * *

Merlin wasn't entirely sure how their celebrations could take such a drastic turn.

One minute they were celebrating in the hall and the next, he, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Elaine and the knights were gathered in Guinevere's private study. Arthur had given the courtiers in the hall a lacklustre excuse when they'd left, something about weariness and thank you for all their well-wishes, but Merlin had little time to dwell on it as they now had a frightened Sefa seated in front of them. He, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Merlin and Elaine were seated as well, but the knights had preferred to stand. They must have looked imposing to Sefa, because the girl looked positively terrified.

However, before they'd done anything, Elaine had cast a spell around them all. At their questioning glances, she explained, "It's a privacy spell. No one can hear what we say and no one can scry to see what is going on within this room."

"Sefa," Gwen said kindy, trying to get her handmaiden to relax, "What is going on?"

The handmaiden opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no words came out. This was where Morgana jumped in.

"She's the druid girl I saw in my vision!" His betrothed said, sounding angry. "Her father is the one inciting the rebellion against us and plans to use Cornelius Sigan." Morgana then drew a breath to calm herself and continued. "However, I also saw that she said 'This wasn't what I wanted'. It was the last thing I saw in my vision before I woke up."

"Is this true, Sefa?" Arthur asked, speaking up for the first time. "Do you not agree with your Father's plan?"

Sefa looked like she was about to speak but then shut her mouth. Tears built up in her eyes and she looked like she was in pain.

 _No_ , Merlin corrected himself as he studied her. _Not in pain – conflicted. She's conflicted._

Merlin stood and took a few steps forward, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Sefa's eyes widened in alarm at seeing him approach her so he put his hands out in a placating gesture. He approached where she sat and knelt down so he was on eye level with her. "Your loyalty to your Father and to your clan does you merit," he said. "But if you do not agree with your Father's methods, you should tell us. We can help you."

Sefa shot a glance to Elaine. "No one can see in here? My Father is talented in scrying."

Merlin sent her a comforting smile as Elaine nodded. "Elaine is the Court Sorceress in my kingdom. She's exceptionally powerful. If she says that no one can see in here, then you can believe her."

Sefa still looked conflicted and remained silent.

"Please, Sefa," Merlin beseeched her. "Let us help you."

Tears streamed down Sefa's face. "Forgive me, Lord Emrys. I didn't want to do it."

"It's alright," he said. "Just tell us what you can."

Sefa sniffed and wiped her eyes. "My Father, Ruadan, believes you and the Once and Future King have failed in your destiny," her eyes flickered to Arthur before focusing on Merlin once more. "The ban on magic has not been lifted."

"But Guinevere and I have only just been crowned," Arthur protested. "Repealing the ban takes time."

"I have tried telling my Father that," Sefa said. "But he refuses to listen. "He says that those with magic have been persecuted for too long."

Now that she started talking, the words seemed to flow out of Sefa. The things she'd kept bottled up inside finally being released in a wave of words. "I've tried convincing him to stop, Your Majesties," she said, looking at Arthur and Gwen, "because you are kind. You are such kind rulers and you intend to lift the ban, but my Father thinks that I am just scared because I'm your handmaiden, My Lady, and it could be discovered that I'm a druid. My Father refuses to listen to me when I tell him what you're really like. He says to remember why I'm your servant in the first place – to get information – and to not be deceived by your lies. But I know, I _know_ , you're not lying about lifting the ban!"

Sefa was getting gradually more upset the longer she spoke. It was clear to those in the room that she didn't agree with her Father's views.

"And that's why I wasn't here after I helped you get ready for the coronation, Lady Guinevere," Sefa continued. "I went back out into the woods to try and find other druids villages. I thought that if my Father and my clan heard from those who still believe in the prophecies and follow the Light, they would see sense. But I couldn't find them! I walked around and around, but I didn't know where to go! We lost contact with the clans that follow the Path of Light long ago and I didn't know where to look! I – I just don't know what to do!" With that, new tears streamed down Sefa face and she buried her face in her hands, her shoulders were shaking with quiet sobs.

Merlin exchanged glances with the others. They all wore the same expression he did: worry, and pity for the druid girl who had to deal with this problem on her own for too long. The anger had faded from Morgana's expression after she'd heard Sefa speak, replaced with an expression of resolve. Merlin knew she'd do whatever she could to help her.

Merlin turned to the weeping druid girl. "Sefa," he began.

"Forgive me, Lord Emrys," she said, lifting her head out of her hands. "I didn't want to be a spy."

"It is alright, Sefa," Merlin said gently. "We believe you."

The druid girl wiped her eyes. "Really?"

Merlin smiled at her, "Really."

Sefa turned to look at Gwen; fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Forgive me, My Lady! I didn't want to spy on you! I just – I just wanted to be your friend!"

Gwen rose from her chair and approached Sefa. Like Merlin, she crouched down in front of the druid girl. Merlin moved back to his seat to give them space and there was a silence as the two women regarded one another. It was ultimately broken by Guinevere pulling Sefa into a tight hug. Her handmaiden was frozen in shock before she slowly began to return the embrace.

"Oh, Sefa," Guinevere murmured. "You _are_ my friend. Don't ever doubt that."

Sefa's response was a simple, "Thank you." It was muffled by her face being buried in Gwen's shoulder, but all those present in the room could hear it and they smiled at the touching scene.

Gwen pulled away and sent Sefa a comforting grin. "We'll help you, I promise."

Sefa's answering smile was weak, but it was a smile all the same.

"You've shouldered this burden for too long, Sefa," Arthur spoke up. "And we will definitely help you, but the question is how we proceed from here."

"We need to know more before we can continue," Elaine said.

"The Dark druids intend to release the spirit of Cornelius Sigan, but what does that involve?" Morgana asked Sefa.

The druid girl bowed her head. "I'm sorry. My Father hasn't revealed what he plans to do with the crystal that houses Sigan's soul."

"That crystal is dangerous," Merlin put in. "When he last tried to take over Camelot, he could move his soul from person to person before I finally trapped it back in that crystal. It was a very close thing too. He tried to possess me, and nearly did, until I overpowered him. We can't let the crystal fall into enemy hands. If the soul is released, the results could be catastrophic."

The was a silence after Merlin stopped speaking as they all took in what the warlock said.

" _Sire_ ," Elaine spoke up, sounding aggravated.

"Here we go," Gwaine said with a grin, looking at Merlin in sympathy.

Merlin cringed and turned to Elaine. He forgot he hadn't told her that particular story.

"When did you think it would be prudent to mention that you nearly got _possessed by one of the most powerful Dark sorcerers in history?!_ " Dracona's Court Sorceress demanded.

"Uh, well…"

"By all the dragons and hatchlings, Merlin! You are the heir to the Draconian throne! You need to be more careful! Triple Goddess above, do you even have a _spec_ of self-preservation in your body?!"

"No," Arthur, Morgana and Gwen deadpanned in unison.

Elaine looked exasperated and a far cry from the cool, calm and collected woman that she normally was. Merlin had forgotten was it was like to be reprimanded by her; Elaine was a force to behold in any moment, but an irritated, exasperated Elaine was one that Merlin never wished to see. Not even Merlin's status as the Draconian prince would stop Elaine from scolding him, however they didn't have time for it now.

"You complete and utter-" She began.

"-Idiot," Merlin finished for her.

"I'll say," Arthur muttered.

Merlin scowled at him and then turned to give Elaine a sheepish smile. "I did mention that I defeated him, I just didn't go into details about how I did it." His expression turned serious. "However, you can discipline me about my lapse in storytelling and self-preservation instincts later, Elaine. We have other things to worry about."

Elaine took a deep breath, schooling her features back to their normal calm expression. "Yes, sire."

While all this had gone on, Sefa's expression had morphed from a guilt-ridden one to utter surprise at seeing the great Emrys being _scolded_ , of all things. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying, but Merlin was pleased to see a small smile pulling at her mouth.

Collecting his thoughts, he said, "We need to find out what Ruadan plans to do with the crystal."

"How do you propose we do that?" Sir Leon asked. It was the first time the knight had spoken since they'd arrived in Guinevere's study.

"We could send out a scouting party?" Elyan offered.

"Knights are too noticeable," Sefa said. "My people have spent decades on the lookout for knights of Camelot. Once they see you, they will flee."

"We could dress as peasants," Percival suggested. "I know that most of us were common-born. We're used to that and we can easily pass as peasants once again."

"But peasants with swords?" Morgana put in. "What commoner has a fine sword?"

"Didn't stop me," Gwaine said, and the commoner-born knights in the room nodded in agreement.

"I think we all had swords before we became knights," Lancelot added.

"We could leave them behind, or hide them," Leon said. "To look the part."

Arthur shook his head. "No, these druids could be dangerous. I don't want you defenceless. Even if you have them hidden, it'll be a hindrance to get them out."

An idea came to Merlin as the discussion went on around him, but he didn't want to voice it. Merlin saw Sefa meet his eyes across the room and he wasn't surprised when he heard her mental voice contact him a moment later.

 _I know what you would ask of me, Lord Emrys,_ Sefa spoke up in his mind. _And I will do it._

 _No,_ Merlin responded. _It isn't fair. You have done enough. We can find another way._

 _There is no other way. I will do it._ Sefa's mental voice sounded unsure, but her expression was set; determined.

Merlin shook his head. _I won't ask this of you._

"You will not ask it of me, Lord Emrys," Sefa spoke aloud, gaining the attention of the whole room. "But I will do it all the same."

"Sefa, what are you talking about?" Gwen asked.

"She wants to spy on her Father to find out what he plans to do with the crystal," Merlin answered.

"You can't!" Gwen exclaimed, sounding concerned. "That's far too dangerous. You have done enough by just telling us what you have."

"I will do it," Sefa repeated.

"You don't have to," Morgana said. "We can find another way."

"Lord Emrys said the same thing, Lady Léoma," Sefa said with an anxious smile. "But we are pressed for time and don't have many options."

No one missed how Sefa had used the word 'we'.

"I won't pretend that I'm not nervous," the handmaiden continued. "I know I am just putting more pressure on myself and if Father finds out, it would all be for naught. But I don't want my Father to go through with his plan. The idea of Cornelius Sigan frightens me and I don't want anyone to get hurt because of my Father and my clan's actions."

"I don't like the idea of you putting yourself at risk like that," Guinevere said, still looking concerned.

Sefa looked over at the Queen. "Please, My Lady. Please … Gwen. Let me do this."

There was a pause as Guinevere clearly battled her instinct to protect her friend as much as possible. "Very well," she said at last. "But be careful."

"She'll need protection," Elaine said.

"I have an idea," Lancelot spoke up, and everyone turned to him expectantly. "The spell you used on me when I went to spy on Morgause. I was able to notify you when I was in danger."

"The _fultum,_ " Merlin said in realisation.

"If I recall correctly, Lancelot, when you uttered the _fultum_ you'd been horribly tort-" Gwaine began.

"-Not helping, Gwaine," Merlin cut the knight off, before giving him a pointed look towards Lancelot and to Sefa; the druid girl looked a shade paler after guessing how Gwaine's sentence was going to end.

"Right. Sorry, mates," Gwaine said, looking apologetic.

"Uh, sorry, the what?" Leon asked, apparently confused. Elyan, Percival and Sefa looked just as lost.

"It's a spell used to alert your allies that you're in danger," Elaine explained. "It doesn't matter if the person who the spell is cast on has magic or not. If they are in danger, they simply say the word ' _fultum_ ' and it will alert the person who cast the spell on them that they need assistance. It also acts as a beacon, so their allies will be able to teleport directly to them."

"We've seen this spell in action," Gwen told Sefa. "It allowed us to go straight to Lancelot's rescue. If we place it on you, if ever you need us, you need only call."

Sefa hesitated, but ultimately nodded. "Very well."

"Again," Merlin said. "You don't need to do this."

Sefa's uncertain expression morphed into a determined one. "I will do it," she repeated once more.

"I also think Sefa's idea of meeting with the other druids has merit," Morgana said. "If they can convince Ruadan to stand down, then we can avoid this whole situation turning violent."

"I agree," Arthur said, before asking his sister, "You think this will turn violent?"

"You don't?"

"What makes you say that?" Gwen asked.

"We've got Dark druids planning to unleash one of the powerful sorcerers in history and a traitor in this castle that is responsible for the death of my Father. There is no way this is ending without some kind of major confrontation," Morgana answered.

"I feel the same way," Merlin said. "As much as it pains me to say it, I'm sure there is going to be violence in our future."

"Speaking of traitors," Elaine spoke up, raising her voice to gain the attention of the whole room; all conversation stopped in an instant. "Agravaine is currently sneaking out of the castle."

* * *

Lord Agravaine de Bois was a mixture of emotions as he rode away from Camelot's castle.

He was feeling pleased, almost smug, because Uther Pendragon was dead and no one was aware of his involvement with the King's death. However, he was also annoyed because although he was happy that Uther was gone, his brat of a son, Arthur, and his stupid, commoner wife were still alive.

This fact also gave Agravaine a sense of unease, because his accomplice clearly stated that _all_ the Pendragons were supposed to die and now Arthur was sitting on the throne of Camelot! Arthur would no doubt be suspicious after such an attack, as well; he would be a lot harder to kill.

Not to mention that Prince Merlin, Lady Morgana and their countrymen were now present in the castle. Even the Queen of Dracona was there! Agravaine didn't even see them arrive! One minute they were just _there_. It made Agravaine's blood boil. It would be especially be difficult to do away with Arthur and his Queen now that the party from Dracona had come to Camelot.

Agravaine had heard the stories, of course. How Merlin Ambrosius was apparently the all-powerful Emrys, protector of Arthur, the so-called Once and Future King. Agravaine didn't put much stock in those stories. While he didn't deny that Prince Merlin must have been powerful, he knew that everyone had a weakness. Once Agravaine found Merlin's and ended the Prince's life, then Arthur would lose his staunchest protector and it would be only a matter of time before the Pendragon met his end.

However, this didn't change the fact that his partner was going to be severely displeased that Arthur Pendragon and his wife were still breathing. Agravaine held in a sigh as he rode to their chosen meeting place. This was going to take some serious talking in order to retain his partner's support.

Thinking fiercely about how he was going to explain himself, Agravaine rode on in silence.

* * *

 _Where are you going, little snake_? Aithusa thought to herself as she followed Agravaine.

The white dragon flew silently through the air; her target hadn't the slightest cue he was being followed.

Aithusa had been eating a delicious buck when she heard her dragonlord's call. Merlin hadn't called to her in the Dragon Tongue, but had reached out with his telepathic abilities. He mentioned wanting to remain quiet and not alert the traitor that they were aware of his movements, which was why he called out to her mentally instead of using the loud roar of the Dragon Tongue.

Merlin had requested that Aithusa follow Agravaine through the air while he and the others follow on foot. It hadn't been hard to locate the little worm whose late night ride drew Aithusa away from her food. She'd been following Agravaine for some time and he still had no idea of her presence. That was one thing Aithusa loved about hunting: her prey never thought to look up.

Aithusa could also smell the familiar scents of Merlin, Morgana, Arthur, Elaine and a few of the knights closing in on the man. She wondered briefly at the lack of presence of Guinevere and a few other knights, but it made sense to keep some of their party back at the castle.

She couldn't see or hear their group. No doubt Merlin, Morgana or Elaine had covered them in a powerful silence and invisibility spell. But she could smell them and knew exactly where they were. Sense of smell aside, Aithusa could always tell where her dragonlord was; it was a side effect of their bond. She could always tell where Merlin was, just the same as when she could always tell the location of King Balinor when they were back in their homeland.

Merlin's group was steadily gaining on Agravaine and the man _still_ had no idea of his pursuers. Aithusa was amazed at how long his treachery remained undetected if _this_ was how he went about sneaking around.

She thought of how distraught Arthur seemed when he learnt the truth about his uncle. Perhaps it wasn't so amazing that he hadn't been discovered for so long. One always wants to think the best of one's family, after all.

She saw Agravaine slow down; it seemed like he was reaching his destination. Aithusa could also tell that Merlin and the others had slowed down as well, so as to not alert Agravaine to their presence. Regardless of silence and invisibility spells, it wouldn't do to get too close to their target.

 _It seems the hunt will be ending soon,_ Aithusa observed.

The wind shifted and with it came a new scent. It was unfamiliar. Aithusa instinctively knew that this newcomer was the one Agravaine was going to see.

She mentally contacted Merlin to let him know of the new scent.

 _Thank you, Thusy,_ Merlin replied; his voice sounded serious and Aithusa could just picture the expression on his face: determined and grave with a slight frown as he concentrated on his task.

Considering that Aithusa was the one who suggested following Agravaine to find his accomplice in the first place, she was interested in seeing how this played out.

 _Who have you lead us to, little snake?_ She thought.

* * *

"King Odin is not pleased, Agravaine de Bois."

Although Agravaine knew it was going to take some serious sweet talking to keep his alliance with Odin, hearing the King's representative address him without his title put a scowl on his face. He made his frown disappeared immediately, though; he knew the man in front of him was not one to cross.

Agravaine was standing in the agreed meeting place – a clearing in the Darking Woods – when his accomplice made his presence known. He had been holding onto the reins of his horse and jumped slightly when the other man had spoken; Agravaine hadn't seen him arrive and hoped the other didn't notice his little start, but he knew he did. The man never missed anything.

For the man standing before him was called Tyror. He was said to be the twin brother of the famous assassin, Myror. He had dark skin, shaggy black hair and equally dark, cold eyes. He was just as infamous as his brother, but instead killed his targets with magic.

He was an agent of Odin's, but not one of the performers who infiltrated Camelot with the Gleeman. Instead, he was left on standby to report the results of the Gleeman's mission to Odin. Agravaine wasn't entirely sure how he reported to Odin in such a short amount of time, but considering that the man was famous for his magical skills, Agravaine figured sorcery was involved somehow.

Tyror was also responsible for the necklace Agravaine placed on Uther. The necklace was an impressive feat in itself. Not only did it drain the life force of Uther, but if for some reason healing magic had been used on the king, it would reverse the effects tenfold.

Agravaine took a deep breath. As nerve-wracking as interactions with Tyror were, he couldn't afford to lose the support of Odin.

"Uther Pendragon is dead, King Odin should be pleased," Agravaine said.

"The deal was for all the Pendragons to perish," Tyror responded.

Tyror's voice had a tone of disapproval and Agravaine had to clamp down on the urge to wince. The assassin was known for completing his missions regardless of the risk to himself or his allies; he had little patience for those who failed theirs.

"That was what the King wanted," Tyror went on. "Arthur Pendragon was to experience the same pain King Odin went through when Arthur murdered his son. This was to be accomplished by killing Uther, as well as Arthur's commoner wife. When Arthur had experienced this pain, then he was to die. That was the plan, that was out _mission_ , and yet Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon still live. You have _failed_ , Agravaine de Bois, and death Uther or not, King Odin and I are displeased."

"I haven't failed completely," Agravaine protested. "I put the necklace on Uther! I did my part!"

"You should have completed the mission where the Gleeman failed," Tyror snarled. "Yet you did nothing."

"I could not have foreseen the arrival of Prince Merlin, the Lady Morgana and their pet dragon."

"Ah, yes," Tyror said. "The warlock Prince and the High Priestess. What is your impression of them?"

"I have spoken very little to them since they arrived. I don't even know how they came to be in Camelot-"

"-They clearly arrived by magic," Tyror interrupted him, sounding irritated. "It is idiotic to think otherwise. However, I asked for your impression of them, _not_ how they travelled to Camelot."

Agravaine felt sweat building at his brow; he tried to rein in his nerves, but Tyror made him anxious. Part of him wished he was dealing with Odin himself instead of the King's deadly representative.

"They seem unwaveringly loyal to Arthur and each other," Agravaine said. "The Lady Morgana is … exceptionally beautiful."

"I care not for how attractive you find the Priestess. Get on with it."

"If we can find a way to get rid of them, then it should be easy to kill Arthur."

"I fear you grossly underestimate the power of the Prince and the Priestess."

"Everyone has a weakness; we just need to find theirs."

"You say 'we', yet I am reluctant to include you in my plans," Tyror said. "You have already failed once."

"I will not be denied a chance to rid myself of Arthur and his wife, Tyror!" Agravaine exclaimed. "The Pendragons took my siblings away from me, so I will have my revenge on the Pendragons."

The assassin merely nodded. "Do not fail the mission again."

* * *

Merlin didn't know what to expect when they followed Agravaine, but he knew that finding a man in the employ of Odin was not it. He had figured that Agravaine would be going to meet Ruadan, yet Sefa hadn't mentioned King Odin at all, and this man looked nothing like the one Morgana had described in her vision.

He, Morgana, Arthur, Elaine, Gwaine and Leon were spread out amongst the trees as they watched the pair talk. They were split into two groups, with Merlin, Morgana and Arthur on one side of the clearing, and Elaine, Gwaine and Leon hidden on the other.

Gwen and the other knights had stayed back in Camelot. The castle really couldn't be left without its King _or_ Queen, so Guinevere had stayed behind. There was also no reason for their entire group to follow Agravaine and a larger party of people would have run a higher risk of discovery, silence and invisibility spells or no.

Guinevere had also mentioned that she didn't want to leave Sefa alone just yet, so she, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival had remained in the citadel.

"I could not have foreseen the arrival of Prince Merlin, the Lady Morgana and their pet dragon," Agravaine said to his unknown associate, and Merlin's attention doubled when he heard himself, Morgana and Aithusa get mentioned.

Merlin – and undoubtedly Aithusa – also felt insulted at his dragon protector being referred to as a mere 'pet'. Aithusa was one of the Dracawine! She was his friend and staunchest ally! They had been paired with since birth in a bond that Agravaine couldn't possibly understand.

 _Stupid little snake!_ Aithusa spoke up in his mind.

Merlin agreed, but didn't reply. He was too busy trying to hear what was said next.

"Ah, yes," the other man said. "The warlock Prince and the High Priestess. What is your impression of them?"

Merlin frowned. He didn't like the interest the unknown man was showing him and Morgana.

"I have spoken very little to them since they arrived," Agravaine replied. "I don't even know how they came to be in Camelot-"

"-They clearly arrived by magic," the other interrupted him, sounding annoyed. "It is idiotic to think otherwise. However, I asked for your impression of them, _not_ how they travelled to Camelot."

"They seem unwaveringly loyal to Arthur and each other," Agravaine went on. "The Lady Morgana is … exceptionally beautiful."

Merlin glared at the man, struck by a sudden and irrational desire to send Agravaine flying with a wave of magic. While he agreed that his betrothed was exceptionally beautiful, the thought of Agravaine looking at Morgana in such a way made Merlin's teeth grind and his magic hum angrily under his skin.

He looked at Morgana and saw that she looked similarly displeased at Agravaine's assessment of her beauty. Like him, she looked like she was fighting the desire to let loose a surge of magic at the unsuspecting Agravaine.

 _Urgh_! Morgana's disgusted voice sounded in Merlin's head. _I did not need to hear that!_

 _Neither did I!_ Merlin replied. _I've got half a mind to send him fly-_

Further thought of blasting traitors who really needed to keep their eyes to themselves was halted by Arthur, who tapped both Merlin and Morgana on the shoulder. They turned to him and Arthur rolled his eyes at them. He gestured with his hand, swiping it below his chin and the meaning was unmistakable: _cut it out_! Arthur then nodded towards Agravaine and his associate, bringing Merlin and Morgana back on task.

Feeling sufficiently foolish for being called out for not paying attention, Merlin focused back on the pair in the clearing.

"If we can find a way to get rid of them, then it should be easy to kill Arthur," Agravaine was saying.

Merlin scowled. There was no way he was going to let them do anything to Morgana, Arthur, or anyone he cared about.

"I fear you grossly underestimate the power of the Prince and the Priestess."

 _Who is this man?_ Merlin wondered. Irrational jealousy towards Agravaine aside, the unknown man made Merlin nervous.

"Everyone has a weakness; we just need to find theirs."

Merlin's frown deepened.

"You say 'we', yet I am reluctant to include you in my plans," the anonymous man said. "You have already failed once."

"I will not be denied a chance to rid myself of Arthur and his wife, Tyror!" Agravaine exclaimed and Merlin _finally_ knew the other man's name. "The Pendragons took my siblings away from me, so I will have my revenge on the Pendragons."

Tyror nodded. "Do not fail the mission again."

"I won't," Agravaine promised. "Now we just need to work out how to get rid of them all."

Tyror's grin was savage. It was the first time Merlin had seen him express anything other than disapproval or irritation. His smile was vicious and sent a shiver down Merlin's back. "Oh, there are plenty of ways to bring down your enemies. Even powerful ones like the fabled Emrys," he said.

Agravaine, who up until that moment had seemed nervous throughout their entire conversation, broke out in an eager expression. "I'm listening."

"Tell me, Agravaine de Bois, what do you know of the Cup of Life?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Tell me, are there any Shakespeare fans out there? I love him and have been recently teaching Macbeth in my previous Professional Experience Placement for uni. The quote I used was one that I focused on while I was teaching and it kept popping into my head as I was writing this chapter. I think it fits, because both Sefa and Agravaine have to hide who they really are in order to reach their goals._

 _But I'm going to stop before I start rambling about Shakespeare._

 _So a new threat appears! And it's not Ruadan! :O_

 _And a new OC appears. Originally I was just going to use Myror until I realised that I'd set this fic after the events of 'The Once and Future Queen'. Ahh, the issues that come up with story planning. But I liked the idea of Myror having an equally badass, deadly twin, so I ran with that._

 _I do apologise if this story seems all over the place or oddly paced. I do realise that a lot of this chapter was simply talking. However, I need to set a lot of things up before I can really get going in this fic. Everything will all be connected and make sense ... eventually ... I hope._

 _I tried balancing all the seriousness and talking in this chapter with little bits of humour, and hopefully I succeeded. I just didn't want to bore you guys as I continued to set up the story._

 _Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought in the reviews, and thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed, or favourited this story or my account. You guys are the best._

 _Much love,_

 _Leisey._


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone!_

 _At long, long last, I finally update this story. This chapter is a long time coming, and I apologise for that. Uni has been kicking my ass all year, plus I lost what I had written for this chapter twice and it make me really reluctant to restart it a third time. But I suppose it's a blessing in disguise because this chapter turned out nothing like it originally was and I have to say that I like it a lot better this way._

 _I'd also like to thank the user midnightscar17 for messaging me and asking when I was going to update. That was the push I needed to actually sit down and write this. I didn't want to disappoint anyone by continuously not updating. So after ages of nothing ... Please enjoy this new chapter! :)_

* * *

 **The Path To Albion**

 _Chapter Four_

* * *

 _"No one is so foolish as to choose war over peace. In peace sons bury their fathers, in war fathers bury their sons."_

 _\- Herodotus, The Histories, 1.87._

* * *

"So let's see if I've got this right," Gwaine said, looking around at everyone.

They were back in the castle, bringing Guinevere, Sefa, Lancelot, Elyan and Percival up to speed on what they had seen when following Agravaine. They were once again back in Guinevere's study, all sitting wherever they could find room (minus Aithusa, who had gone back to her hunt; she'd get the details from Merlin later). There air was thick with tension and Gwaine decided to break it in typical Gwaine fashion.

"We've got Dark druids wanting to do in Merlin and Princess for not living up to their destiny, despite the fact that Princess has only been crowned for a day and can't repeal the ban overnight. There's Agravaine who wants revenge on Princess and the lovely Lady Gwen, simply because they're Pendragons and will kill anyone who gets in his way. And now we have to deal with a freakish assassin in the employ of Odin, who's pissed at Princess because of what happened with his son. Is that it? Did I miss anything?"

That did the trick. The whole room broke out in a long suffering sigh.

"Why are you _still_ calling me princess?" Arthur grumbled.

"Well I can't call you 'Queen', that's Gwen's role."

Merlin stared at Arthur incredulously. "With everything that Gwaine just said, you decide to comment on him calling you _Princess_?!"

"Priorities, brother," Morgana said, rolling her eyes.

Arthur scowled at them. "I'm well aware of what we're dealing with," he said.

"Gwaine forgot to mention that Odin is planning on using the Cup of Life," Elaine added.

"I have heard legends of the Cup of Life," Sefa spoke up, her voice soft. "Its power is vast."

Elaine nodded. "Yes, and if Odin intends to use it, it will mean very bad news for us."

"What can it do?" Lancelot asked.

Elaine's reply was grave. "It can create an army of immortals. A soldier puts one drop of their blood into the cup and they instantly cannot be slain."

A tense silence followed her words. It was Arthur who eventually broke it. "Nothing will be accomplished by baulking at the adversity that we're facing. We can beat this."

"But Arthur," Gwen said, sounding concerned. "How do we even begin to fight this? We've got numerous enemies on all sides."

Arthur sent her a comforting smile. "We can do it," he assured her. He looked around at everyone in the room. "I know we can. Who's with me?"

Everyone felt determined at his words. They all returned his gaze, nodding; a silent promise to support one another, no matter what happened.

Merlin stood from his seat. "Dracona will stand with you," he promised. "And me? Well, I once said I'd be happy to be your servant until the day I died. I might not be your servant anymore, but my feelings haven't changed. I'm with you, Arthur, no matter what we're up against."

Arthur reached out to clasp Merlin's arm in a show of comradery. "Thank you, Merlin."

The warlock then turned to Sefa. "You don't need to be a part of this," he told her kindly. "We're not going to force you to do anything you don't want to. This is going to be dangerous. I don't want to put you at risk."

They could all see that Sefa was nervous, but she steeled herself, set her jaw stubbornly and met his eyes. "I have made my choice, Lord Emrys," she said. "I will not falter now."

Merlin couldn't help but break out in a smile at her words. Pride flared in his chest for the druid girl who was clearly scared, but choosing to try and help anyway.

"Thank you," Morgana said, sending Sefa a smile. "We will help you contact the druids who follow the Light. We have friends amongst them. I bet you'll get along great with Mordred."

"If you believe we will be friends, then I look forward to meeting him, my Lady," Sefa replied.

"Please, just call me 'Morgana'."

"Of course, Lady Morgana." There was a small smile teasing at Sefa's lips.

Morgana huffed in exasperation and Gwen giggled. "We'll break you of being so formal eventually," the Queen said.

Sefa smiled and then faced Merlin once more, her expression turning serious. "Cast the _fultum_ , Lord Emrys. I can do what is required of me. I won't fail."

Arthur moved so he was standing beside Merlin, facing Sefa. "You do Camelot – _Albion_ – a great service by doing this. I promise you, magic will be free again, on my word as King."

The handmaiden broke out into a wide smile. "I am and no doubt many of my kin will be glad to hear that. Thank you, Your Majesty."

In the silence that followed her words, Merlin stretched an arm out so his hand was pointed at Sefa. "Are you sure?" He asked her, giving her one last chance to back out.

"I am sure," she responded.

Merlin nodded, and with a few words and a flash of his eyes, the magic was cast.

"I feel no different," Sefa observed.

"You won't," Merlin said. "But if you're ever in trouble, just say the word ' _fultum'_ and we will come and help you."

Sefa bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you, Lord Emrys."

"Call me 'Merlin', please."

"Of course, Lord Merlin."

Her words brought laughs out of those in the room. With a soft smile she looked at them all. "I will go now to return to my people, unless, Lady Guinevere, you need me to-"

Gwen shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said. "But Sefa, _please_ be careful."

"Always, my Lady," Sefa replied, before Gwen pulled her in for a hug. When Gwen released her, Sefa curtsied to all of those in the room. "I will try and find out what my Father has planned. Farewell, my Lords, my Ladies." With that, she ducked out of the room.

A silence followed after she left.

"I feel," Sir Leon said, speaking up for the first time. "That we have put a heavy responsibility on her shoulders."

"She refused to choose otherwise," Elyan said, speaking up as well.

"She is strong willed," Percival observed. "She refused to stay out of the fight."

Merlin sighed heavily. "It is not a burden I placed on her willingly. If there was another way, I would have spared her of the responsibility."

Morgana moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel guilty. Sefa chose this, and we all chose to let her go through with it. We could have spared her of this, we could have found another way, but we let her make her choice. This isn't just on you, Merlin."

Everyone in the room nodded along with Morgana's words.

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, collecting himself. When he opened his eyes once more, there was a determined glint to them. "Right. We need a plan."

Elaine looked at him, "What do you propose we do, sire?"

Merlin seemed thoughtful. "I last saw the Cup of Life at the Isle of the Blessed. I'll take Morgana there on Thusy to retrieve it."

"What if it's not there?" Elyan asked.

"It might not be," Merlin replied, looking uneasy. "It was last in the hands of the High Priestess Nimueh, before I killed her. I left it at the Isle, under concealment charms, but that doesn't mean that someone could have gotten through them."

"Someone as in that man working for Odin?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No, from what he said to Agravaine, they're still searching for the Cup. We have a chance to get it before they do. We _have_ to get it before they do."

"If you go to the Isle, then we will go and find the druids," Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. "We'll meet with you at their camp. It won't take long to reach the Isle on Thusy."

"Meanwhile, Sefa will try and work out her Father's plan," Morgana said.

"And an eye will need to be kept on Agravaine," Elaine added.

Arthur sighed. "Perhaps I can reach out to Odin? It's because of me that this is happening."

"Arthur, this isn't your fault," Merlin said. "You told me about the fight with Odin's son. You asked him to withdraw. He didn't."

"But if I could speak to Odin, make him see sense…"

"It may work, but I doubt it," Morgana interjected. "He has set his eyes on revenge and won't let anything get in his way."

"You believe he would choose war over peace?" Arthur asked.

"I believe he will choose vengeance," Morgana replied.

"By all means, reach out to him, Arthur," Gwen put in. "It may save a lot of bloodshed, but if it doesn't work, we need to be ready."

Arthur looked frustrated. "I know I said we'd be able to handle it, but that doesn't mean I want to commit my kingdom to a war. Where does the cycle end? We defeat Odin, his people seek revenge, and it all begins anew."

"Maybe this is what you're supposed to do?" Gwaine mused.

Arthur looked at him in confusion.

"I mean," Gwaine clarified. "You and Merlin are meant to unite Albion, right? Maybe this is the first step towards it?"

"I wanted to unite Albion peacefully, not on the battlefield!"

Gwaine shrugged. "War brings peace. The Draconian War is an example of that."

His words brought Arthur up short; the King of Camelot didn't know what to say to that logic. He just knew that he'd rather not send his knights to battle if he could avoid it.

Merlin put his hands up in placating gesture. "Okay, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We may find the Cup first and avoid everything. But if worse comes to worst, we need to be prepared. We need to start calling allies and we need to focus on finding the Cup."

"I still think we should have taken out that Tyror guy while we had the chance," Gwaine said. "I have a feeling he's going to be difficult to deal with in the future."

"Which is exactly why we couldn't just charge at him," Merlin said. "We don't know what he's capable of, but he just exudes confidence and power."

"We had Emrys, Léoma, the Once and Future King, a dragon, a Court Sorceress, and knights and you think we couldn't have taken him?"

"He may have more information on Odin," Arthur said. "It would have been stupid to kill him before we knew everything."

"Aithusa has his scent," Morgana put in. "Plus a powerful tracking spell on him, thanks to Elaine. He can't escape us. When we're ready, we can go after him."

"Alright, but when this comes back to bite us in the-"

"Gwaine-" That was Elaine, trying to get him to mind his language, but he just kept talking.

"-I'm going to be there in all my glory to wish you all a very smug 'I told you so.'"

The Court Sorcerer of Dracona huffed, looking exasperatedly fond. "Why do I put up with you?"

"I'm roguishly handsome?"

She rolled her eyes, but a smile was tugging at her lips. "You're something, that's for sure." Elaine then turned her attention to Merlin. "Sire, while I can understand the importance of planning, I'm going to suggest continuing this tomorrow when we've all had a good rest."

"That's rich coming from you," Gwaine murmured to her. "Who barely slept before the Battle of Dracona?"

He was, of course, ignored.

But it was then that everyone realised how late it was and how tired they all were. It had been a long day, after all.

"Rest seems like a good idea," Gwen agreed.

With that, everyone began to forward out of the Queen's study, promising that they would reconvene in the morning to continue their planning.

Eventually it was just Gwen and Arthur left in the study. Guinevere watched as a myriad of emotions flickered on her husband's face. His expression finally settled on determined and he marched over to Gwen desk, reaching for parchment.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Writing a letter to Odin. If he can be reasoned with, then perhaps we can avoid a large scale conflict."

Gwen's expression was tender. "Oh, Arthur," she said, taking his face in her hands. "I know you want to do all that you can, but that is something to leave for another day."

"But-"

Gwen silenced him by kissing him.

"Not fair," he murmured against her lips as his arms came up to wrap around her. "Distracting me like that."

"Is it working?" She murmured back.

He pulled her even closer to him, "Very much so."

"Good," she said, before kissing him a bit more forcefully. Arthur made a pleased sound and held her even more tightly than he had been.

They broke their kiss and stood in the circle of each other's arms. "You know," Arthur said, "with everything that has happened, it's hard to believe that today was our coronation."

"It really is. It seems like it was so long ago. Some much has happened in the meantime."

"You're my Queen," Arthur said, sounding awed at the thought.

Guinevere giggled. "I've been your wife for some time, Arthur. I was your Princess before this."

Arthur shook his head, a look of pure affection on his face. "No, you have always been my Queen. Ever since you told me off when I was pretending to be Sir William of Deira."

Gwen blushed scarlet, but that didn't stop her from pulling him in for a passionate kiss. They lost themselves in the sensation of each other, but eventually Gwen drew away and began pulling him towards the door of her study. "Come on, Arthur. Bed."

Arthur made a show of dragging his feet. "I don't want to go to sleep _now_."

Gwen looked over her shoulder, a smile on her lips and desire in her eyes. "I know I said rest seems like a good idea and I know said bed, but who said anything about _sleep_?"

Understanding dawned on Arthur's features.

She no longer had to worry about pulling him along; he matched her step for step.

* * *

Ruadan didn't know what to expect when the dark skinned man entered his camp and walked right up to where Ruadan had been sitting outside of his tent.

The man simply exudes an air of danger. Ruadan would have to be on his guard then.

"Welcome," Ruadan greeted. "What brings you to our camp?"

The man's expression was cold, hard, and unyielding. "I hear you want the downfall of Emrys, his betrothed and the Pendragons," he said without preamble.

Ruadan gestured for the man to take a seat; he did without a word.

"Oh?" Ruadan said, "And where did you hear that?"

"I've been living in theses woods for some time now. Word travels."

"And you are?"

"I am Tyror."

"Ruadan."

The man simply nodded, "I work for King Odin."

Ruadan raised an eyebrow. "What does someone in the employment of King Odin want with me?"

"You want the death of Emrys and Arthur Pendragon? We can help you."

"So, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"Exactly."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ruadan could see Sefa watching him and Tyror from her position around the camp's unlit fire. It was the morning after the coronation of the Pendragons and she had yet to return to the castle. She looked nervous and scared as she watched him and his visitor. The poor dear. She must be so intimidated by Tyror's presence. He simply radiated danger and death. Ruadan tried to send his daughter a comforting nod of his head, to show he was in control of the situation, but it didn't help to change her worried expression at all.

He turned his attention back to his companion. It wouldn't do to ignore him. Tyror didn't strike Ruadan as the kind of man you'd want to slight in such a way. "And how can you help me?"

"What are you planning?"

"Now, that would be telling."

Tyror scowled. "Listen, _druid_ ," he spat, and never had the name of Ruadan's people sounded so much like an insult. "I don't have the patience for word games. Tell me what you're planning."

Ruadan sent the man a level look. No matter how much Tyror unsettled him, it wouldn't do to show how much he was affected by the man's intimidating presence. "Enemy of my enemy you may be, but that doesn't automatically make you my friend. I don't have to tell you anything."

Tyror growled and looked towards the camp's fire. " _Forbearnan,_ " he snarled.

The fire blazed alight and Sefa shrieked and fell backwards in fright at the sudden appearance of flames. Ruadan tensed as he watched her scramble back from the fire, afraid of being burnt.

Tyror turned back to him. "Your daughter, yes? I could tell from how you looked at her. Pretty little thing. It would be a shame if something happened to her."

Ruadan glared at him.

"It seems you're beginning to understand just what kind of man I am," Tyror continued. "I have little patience, so I will ask again and this time I better be given an answer. What are you planning?"

"… We seek the soul of Cornelius Sigan," Ruadan eventually replied. "We know Emrys sealed his soul into a jewel. We intend to set him free."

There was a silence before Tyror burst out in a laugh; it was a cold, harsh sound. " _Corenlius_ _Sigan_?! That has-been? And here I was thinking you might have been planning something worthwhile. What good is Cornelius Sigan, trapped in a jewel?"

"If he is released-"

"If he is released, what's to say he won't automatically get resealed by Emrys?" Tyror scoffed. "Sigan had his turn against Emrys, he failed, and yet you think that he'll be the one to help you to defeat Emrys and Arthur Pendragon?"

"That was when he was working on his own. If he is backed by my camp of druids and sorcerers-"

"Mediocre sorcerers at best," Tyror observed in disdain.

"-The result will be different," Ruadan finished, glaring at Tyror.

The man let out another bark of laughter. "A different result? Of course." His derision was clear in voice. Tyror stood up. "I see coming here was a waste of time. You are doomed to fail."

Ruadan stood as well and no matter how unsettling he found Tyror, he couldn't help but flare up at the insult. "How would you know if we're doomed to fail?! We'll succeed!"

"You will fail," Tyror said without a shred of doubt in his voice. "I'll leave you to your fools quest. However, before I leave, perhaps you can tell me something else?"

Ruadan frowned at him. "What?" He asked angrily.

In an instant, Tyror had flicked a concealed knife out of his sleeve and had it to Ruadan's throat; the druid leader froze immediately. "Do not test me," he warned. "You will not like the result. Now … Perhaps you could tell me where to find the Cup of Life?"

Ruadan's eyes widened in surprise. "You seek the Cup?"

Tyror's eyes flashed in annoyance. "Such a pointless question. Why would I ask where it was if I was not seeking it? Hurry and up and answer, druid, my patience is thinning."

"The Cup should be at the Isle of the Blessed, under the protection of the High Priestess of the Triple Goddess."

"Who we both know met her end at the hands of Emrys. I have travelled to the Isle and the Cup is not there. So I will ask again: _where is it?"_

Ruadan was rapidly losing his composer. "I don't know! It should be at the Isle!"

Tyror's response was a simple growl of frustration.

"I swear! That's where it should be! If not, try the druids who follow the Light, they might have it!"

That was clearly the right thing to say, as Tyror stepped back and his knife disappeared once more into his sleeve. "The other druids, hmm? Very well." He began to walk away. "Thank you for your information, Ruadan. I wish you luck with your plan. However, I will tell you now, I – in the name of King Odin – will be the one to do away with Emrys and Arthur Pendragon."

"And what makes you so confident?" Ruadan asked Tyror's retreating back. "Cornelius Sigan is powerful."

Tyror's condescending laugh echoed around the druid's camp. "He _was_ powerful. Not anymore."

Tyror had reached the edge of the druid camp before he deigned to turn back to look at Ruadan. His expression was once again cold and calculating.

"You will lose," he stated confidentially and Ruadan once again felt a wave of unease at his words. "After all, what is a spirit in a crystal to that of an army of immortals?"

* * *

"So soon after reclaiming our kingdom and we must go off to war once again," Hunith said.

Merlin, Morgana, Elaine, Gwaine and Lancelot were all in Queen Hunith's chambers in Camelot's castle. It was the morning after Arthur and Gwen's coronation and they were explaining all they had learnt the night before to the Queen of Dracona. Aithusa and Gaius were also there, the former curled up on the floor in her dragon form, and both listening to the conversation with keen interest.

"We're hoping it doesn't come to that," Morgana said.

"But you think it will," Gaius surmised.

"It seems that way," said Merlin.

The Queen sighed. "Very well, what's your plan, son?"

"What makes you think I have a plan already?"

Hunith just gave Merlin a pointed look and Gaius raised his eyebrow in such a familiar way that it brought a smile to Merlin's lips, despite the situation.

"Okay, okay," Merlin said. "I'd like you'd to return home, Mother."

"I figured you'd say that," Hunith said.

"Someone needs to let Father know what is happening," Merlin said. "We need to start gathering allies."

"Your Father and I can do that," Hunith said. "You stay here and focus on finding the Cup."

"We will," Morgana promised.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Hunith called.

The door opened and in trooped Arthur and Gwen, who were closely followed by Sirs Leon, Elyan and Percival.

"Morgana sent us a mental message saying you were going to be going back to Dracona," Gwen said, explaining their presence.

"I must admit, I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing someone elses voice in my head," Arthur said. "Although I will admit that those telepathy crystals you made us are incredibly useful."

The others laughed.

"You get used to it," Hunith told him. "However, yes, Merlin is going to teleport me back to Dracona. Balinor and I will start preparations there. We don't know exactly is coming, but we will support you, whatever it is."

Arthur bowed his head gratefully. "Thank you," he said.

Hunith smiled at him before turning her attention to the rest of the room. "Elaine, Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot," she said, her voice changing into what Merlin had dubbed her 'Queenly Command Voice'.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the three Draconians snapped to attention at once.

"I give you this command as your Queen: Protect my son and future daughter in law."

Merlin and Morgana tried to protest, but they were drowned out by Elaine, Gwaine and Lancelot chorusing, "Understood, Your Majesty."

Her command issued, Hunith went around the room to farewell everyone. Hugs and well wishes went all around. Gaius got a particularly heartfelt hug and a request to stay out of trouble. The physician's response was to simply raise another eyebrow and say that he spent time with Merlin, which trouble followed around like a bad smell.

"Hey!" Merlin protested, but was stopped from saying anything further by his Mother pulling him in for a hug.

"Stay safe, son," she murmured.

"I will," he promised. "You too."

The last person to get a hug was Morgana. "Take care, dear," she said.

"I will," Morgana said, "And I'll make sure Merlin does too."

Hunith laughed, and then her expression turned serious. Her eyes glanced down at the dagger that was sitting at Morgana's waist. "It comforts me to see you wear that."

The dagger was the ornate dagger of the Queen of Dragons that Hunith had given Morgana before the Battle of Dracona. An heirloom of the House of Ambrosius, it was passed from one Queen of Dragons to the next. Enchanted with magic to make the blade exceptionally strong and so that the sheath would never fall from her belt, Morgana had treasured the dagger and wore it always.

Morgana simply pulled Hunith in for another hug. "We'll be okay."

"I know," the Queen replied. "But that won't stop me from worrying." Her goodbyes said, Hunith walked to the middle of her chambers so there'd be room around her. "No time like the present," she said, looking around at them all. Her eyes then caught Aithusa's, "Thusy, keep them out of trouble."

"Of course, my Queen," the dragon replied.

"May your scales shine bright and your flames burn hot," the Queen said.

"May your wings beat strong and never falter," Aithusa returned, bowing her head in respect.

With that, Hunith turned to Merlin and nodded once. The warlock, with a magical energy boost from Aithusa, cast his magic towards his Mother. " _Bedyrne híe! Astýre híe þanonweard!"_

A fierce wind picked up around the Queen of Dragons and within moments she was gone.

In the quite that followed, Elyan asked, "May your scales shine bright and your flames burn hot?"

"It's an old Draconian farewell," Aithusa explained. "It is rarely used anymore, but the elder dragons have taught me much about the old days. It was said as a wish of good luck when a dragon or their dragonlord were going off to battle. 'May your wings beat strong and never falter' is the traditional response to it."

Everyone looked intrigued at that information.

"Well then," Gaius said, breaking the contemplative silence that had formed between them all. "Let's hope that luck stays with us in the days to come. But luck aside, I'm very proud of you all. Don't be daunted by what's to come. You're all heroes and you should be proud of what you've achieved this far."

"Thank you, Gaius," Merlin said, smiling at his mentor.

The physician nodded once to the all, before heading off to his chamber, stating that he had work to do.

"Speaking of work to do," Arthur said. "I'll be in my study."

"Doing what?" Merlin asked as Arthur headed for the door.

"Writing a speech," the King said. "We have a lot to deal with at the moment, but the ban on magic is just going to repeal itself.

Merlin froze in surprise. He had not been expecting that response. "You're repealing it?"

"Of course I am, you idiot. I'm the King, I can do that, you know. I also plan to write a letter to Odin, but right now I just want to focus on the sp – oof!"

Arthur was cut off with a grunt by Merlin throwing his arms around him.

" _Mer_ lin, you're such a girl," Arthur grumbled half-heartedly, bringing his arms up to hug the warlock.

Merlin pulled away from his best friend, absolutely beaming. "Well, you're a prat."

Everyone in the room smiled at the familiar banter.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was about to say in response was cut off by a commotion from the courtyard. There was the sound of someone being struck, a loud feminine shriek and the sound of indistinct shouting. It instantly had everyone in the rooms rushing to the windows to see what was going on.

Merlin took one look at the scene in the courtyard and let out a strangled sort of choking sound, before turning and running from the room, Morgana, Elaine, Gwaine and Lancelot hot on his heels.

"What in the world?" Arthur muttered, before taking after them, followed closely by Guinevere, Elyan, Percival and Leon.

They made it to the castles main entrance to see Merlin storming down the citadel's steps, Morgana and the rest of the Draconians stood at the top of them, looking both shocked and furious.

"YOU DARE STRIKE A MEMBER OF THE AMBROSIUS ROYAL FAMILY?!" Merlin thundered.

Arthur tried to get around his utter confusion and shock at Merlin's furious behaviour to take look at the man Merlin was currently closing in on. Grimy, overweight, unkempt and all around unpleasant looking, he seemed completely shocked at suddenly being shouted at. Despite his surprise, his hand held tightly on to a woman by the back of her neck. Arthur didn't recognise the woman, but she wore a tattered dress, had dark hair and her face was twisted in an expression of pain due to how hard he was holding her.

"GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HER!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur turned Morgana, seeking clarification. "Morgana, what –" He began, but Morgana was already rushing down the steps to where the confrontation was taking place.

Merlin reached the man and woman and raised his arm. For a second, Arthur thought that Merlin was so angry he might actually blast the man with magic. But instead, his friend surprised him by punching the man square in the face. With a shout, the man stumbled backwards, releasing the woman as his hands instinctively went to cover his face.

The Prince of Dracona didn't pay him any further mind. Instead, he knelt down by the woman and gently helped her stand. Arthur could see him speaking to her, but he couldn't make out the words. Morgana reached them at this point and instantly started casting spells on the woman. Arthur didn't know what the spells were, but he figured they were helping her.

He turned to his wife and knights. Guinevere, Leon, Elyan and Percival looked just as lost as he did. Desperate for someone to tell him just what the blazes was going on and why Merlin had suddenly gone off and punched someone who was – presumably – Arthur's subject in the face, the King of Camelot turned to Elaine.

"Elaine, what is going on?!"

She was distracted by answering due the man Merlin punched angrily standing up and, with a roar, trying to take a swing at the Prince of Dracona.

Merlin merely stepped aside, barely battling an eyelid. "GWAINE! LANCELOT!" He shouted up to his knights and the two men in question instantly stood to attention. "DEAL WITH THIS-"

He was cut off by a window shattering above them. "What _now_?!" Arthur cried, as glass rained down on the ground and a blur of white flew from the castle and landed in the courtyard.

"I was going to let my dragonlord deal with you – he clearly would have preferred it that way," Aithusa said, effectively terrifying the man that had just tried to harm Merlin. "But you just tried to attack my Prince, who I am sworn to protect. Furthermore…" Aithusa paused to look at the woman who was being tended to by Merlin and Morgana.

She turned back to the man. "Would you like to tell me, you _pathetic little worm_ ," she said, her voice dripping with venom. "Why you are harming Freya, adoptive sister of my dragonlord, ward of the House of Ambrosius and member of the Draconian royal family?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 _Did you all expect that ending?_

 _Freya wasn't supposed to come into the story until much later. But to make up for my lack of updates, I tweaked the story and moved her introduction forward. She is, of course, going to be quite different from canon. While I love the Freylin ship, this is very much a Mergana story. However, there will be aspects of the shows Freya in here._

 _Also, the quote at the beginning ... I'm a big ancient history lover and I'm currently teaching it (I have to go and practice being a teacher for a few weeks for my uni course). I was reading Herodotus to find sources for my class and I came across that quote. It instantly made me think of this story, so I had to include it. Are there any ancient history lovers out there?_

 _Also, the issue with my stories getting reposted by someone else was resolved really easily and quickly. The person took them down and they apologised for it. Thank you to those who reported them for me._

 _But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait._

 _Please leave a review to let me know what you think!_

 _Much love,_

 _Leisey._


End file.
